


Aprendiendo a Ser Humana

by PrincesaSolo



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Ariel siendo humana, Ariel tiene piernas, Boda, Eric enseñándole a Ariel cómo vivir en la tierra, F/M, Post Pelicula, Romance, Vida cotidiana, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Después de la boda, Ariel y Eric comienzan su nueva vida en el palacio, sin embargo la pelirroja y el príncipe tienen mucho que aprender el uno del otro. ¿Podrán llevar una vida de ensueño o los asaltarán las dudas sobre su repentino matrimonio? ¿Qué barreras deberán superar para estar de verdad juntos? ¿Su amor lo vencerá todo?
Relationships: Ariel & Eric (Disney), Ariel/Eric (Disney)





	1. En La Superficie

Ariel observaba el hermoso arcoíris dibujado en el horizonte. El barco avanzaba hacia aguas más profundas y la joven aún agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, a pesar de que las figuras de su padre y hermanas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas. Eric se encontraba ahí junto a ella, sosteniéndola por el brazo, en un gesto de solidaridad.

— Volverás a verlos pronto —le susurró al oído él—. Te lo prometo —ella asintió mostrándole una sonrisa triste pero que a la vez reflejaba la felicidad que le provocaba escucharlo hablar—. ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? La fiesta nos está esperando —Eric estiró su mano gentilmente hacia ella y la invitó a seguirlo. Ariel se sonrojó y siguió a su esposo hacia la pequeña pista de baile. Los invitados aplaudieron al ver a la pareja comenzar a dar sus primeros pasos.

A pesar de la jovencita ya había pasado tres días enteros siendo humana, aun le costaba controlar un poco sus piernas por lo que sus pasos eran un poco inseguros y nerviosos. 

— Ariel —dijo Eric colocando su brazo en la cintura de la princesa, acercándola más a él—, no debes sentir miedo, no conmigo.

— No es eso… —confesó ella.

— Entonces, dime —pidió el nuevo rey.

— No tengo miedo, es sólo que… la verdad me pones muy nerviosa.

Eric sonrió, alegre de escuchar aquella dulce respuesta y ser testigo de cómo las mejillas de Ariel se encendían. Se inclinó y besó largo y tendido a su esposa sin importarle los presentes que los miraban atentos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Eric tratando de hacerla hablar y distraerla un poco; el rey estaba consiente de que la felicidad de ambos era verdadera, sin embargo era un nuevo comienzo, más para ella que para él.

— Sí, un poco —afirmó ella, tratando de seguirle el paso al bailar.

— Vayamos a comer algo, antes de que la hora de partir el pastel llegue.

— ¿Pastel? ¿Qué es…? —Ariel nunca había escuchado hablar a Scuttle sobre de algún tipo de comida que se le llamara de esa forma.

— Ya lo sabrás, preciosa.

Ariel y Eric disfrutaron junto con sus invitados del banquete que el Chef Loui había preparado para la ocasión. La pelirroja sintió alivio al ver que la comida no era de origen marino, pues comenzaba a preocuparle encontrar a Sebastián en su plato en cualquier momento.

Poco tiempo después, llegó el momento de partir el gran pastel de bodas.

— Tenemos que hacerlo juntos, es la tradición —le explicó Eric y tomó el elegante cuchillo—. Pon tu mano sobre la mía —pidió.

— ¿De esta forma? —emocionada, Ariel colocó su mano derecha sobre la de su esposo, tratando de hacer lo que él le pedía.

— Asi… y ahora empuja un poco hacia abajo, vamos a partirlo —ambos lo hicieron entre los estruendosos aplausos de sus invitados.

— ¿Eso sabe tan bien como se ve? —preguntó Ariel observando muy atenta el pastel.

— Te va a encantar, estoy seguro —Eric tomó un trozo de pastel y le acercó la cuchara para que probara. El joven no pudo reprimir la carcajada al ver la expresión de su amada al descubrir el sabor del postre.

— ¡Eric! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Nunca había probado nada parecido!—exclamó ella extasiada del sabor.

— Espera a que pruebes los demás postres que el Chef Loui hace en el castillo, te van a encantar tanto como este. Espero que no vayas a llenarte porque mandé a preparar una deliciosa cena.

— Oh… es verdad, esta noche estaremos ahí… —cayó en cuenta la pelirroja.

Eric advirtió su expresión—. Discúlpame, ni siquiera te pregunté si te parecía la idea o si necesitabas más tiempo. Tampoco tuve la delicadeza de preguntarte sobre tus pertenencias… —reconoció él, que no se imaginó si Ariel tenia cosas valiosas que quisiera llevar al castillo.

— _“Pertenencias”_ —pensó la ex sirena y recordó lo sucedido—. Tenía bastantes… se trataban de objetos que coleccioné desde que tengo memoria —Ariel recordó las veces en que se escabulló con Flounder y exploraban barcos hundidos en donde encontró la mayoría de objetos que había atesorado por mucho tiempo.

— Podríamos decirle a tu padre que te los haga llegar, si no es mucha molestia… así podrías tenerlos junto a ti.

Ella meneó la cabeza en negativa—. Lo que pasa es que, fue precisamente él quien destruyó toda la colección que se encontraba en mi cueva…

— Pero ¿por qué? 

— Todos esos objetos, pertenecían aquí… a la superficie —explicó ella—. Mi padre siempre aborreció a los humanos, tenía un concepto equivocado de todos ustedes y nos prohibió a mis hermanas y a mi que hiciéramos cualquier tipo de contacto. Cuando se enteró que yo te había salvado, se enojó mucho conmigo y en un intento por hacer que lo obedeciera lo destruyó todo. No pude hacer nada… todo se hizo pedazos…

El príncipe abrazó a la joven sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo acontecido—. Siento haber sido la causa de que tu padre destruyera tus cosas —se disculpó—, y siento también no haberte preguntado antes si quieres ir esta noche al palacio. Si no te sientes lo suficientemente cómoda podemos hacer otra cosa que tú desees o si quieres un poco más de tiempo para despedirte de tu padre y tus hermanas…

— No, Eric. Estoy bien. Sé lo que quiero y eso es estar contigo —admitió sonrojada pero decidida—. Tu castillo será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante y creo que debemos ir.

— De acuerdo princesa —besó su frente y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo—. Y sobre tus cosas… sé como podemos recuperarlas.

— ¿Recuperarlas? Pero, ni siquiera sé qué son o como se llaman…

— Pero puedes reconocerlas si las ves ¿no es así? —ella asintió y Eric le tomó las manos entre las suyas—, si ves o recuerdas algo, dímelo y te ayudaré a recobrar tu colección.

— Gracias —lo abrazó la jovencita, ilusionada por poder tener de vuelta su colección de objetos.

* * *

En cuanto la noche empezó a caer, el barco de bodas regresó lentamente en dirección al castillo y los invitados comenzaron a despedirse de la pareja.

Cada invitado que desfilaba frente a ellos para decir adiós, era una nueva persona que Ariel conocía del mundo exterior. No era muy difícil de notar que los habitantes del reino querían mucho a Eric; muchos de ellos les desearon las mejores de la suertes en su matrimonio y elogiaban a la pareja por lo bonitos que se veían juntos.

— Eric, todo está listo en el castillo para recibirlos —se acercó Grimsby a la pareja.

— Iremos enseguida —contestó el nuevo rey, dándose cuenta que Ariel se había quedado viendo el mar. Suponía que su esposa necesitaba unos cuantos minutos más para despedirse de su hogar.

— Estaremos esperándolos —aseguró el canoso señor y volvió dentro del palacio.

Eric pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Ariel y besó su mejilla—. No sé exactamente que se siente dejar tu hogar para iniciar algo nuevo, pero si sé que los comienzos son difíciles… y este es nuestro inicio, un poco mas cargado para ti que dejas todo lo que conoces para estar conmigo, aquí. Así que te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño para que ambos seamos muy felices… voy a enseñarte muchas cosas, y sé que vas a maravillarte de todo lo que te espera, mi princesa.

Ella tomó las manos de su esposo—. Y yo te prometo poner todo de mi para hacerte muy feliz y para aprender mucho. Soñé esto desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente es un poco triste despedirse de esta forma de casa para ir a mi nuevo lugar. Agradezco mucho tu paciencia —expresó ella desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Ven, es hora de ir a casa —le ofreció su brazo y la chica lo sostuvo fuerte.

Cuando la pareja entró al palacio, una fila de empleados los recibieron con un gran aplauso y reverencias. Ariel se sintió un poco avergonzada porque la servidumbre entera ya la conociera y ella no pudiera recordar sus nombres, pero se prometió que trabajaría en ello.

Los reyes, avanzaron entre la fila de empleados hasta que se toparon con el ama de llaves, Carlotta.

— Está todo listo Eric —afirmó ella guiñándole un ojo.

— No esperaba menos de ti, gracias —Ariel fijó la vista en su esposo al darse cuenta del guiño de la señora.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al darse cuenta que no se dirigían al comedor—. Pensé que iríamos a cenar.

— Eso haremos, pero no en el comedor —dijo emocionado el rey. Ariel no supo exactamente muy bien por donde iban caminando, el castillo parecía más grande de lo que había imaginado y de lo que pudo conocer en esos días.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y después subieron varias escaleras de lo que parecía una torre. Pronto se detuvieron frente a dos grandes puertas de madera labrada con adornos de conchas.

— Llegamos… —anunció Eric—. Entra conmigo…—pidió tirando de la manija de la puerta y de la mano de Ariel para hacerla pasar.

— E-Eric… esta es…

— Si, es nuestra habitación —afirmó él tan emocionado como ella—. No estaba así… Mande a hacer algunos cambios para ti y creo que le sientan muy bien.

— ¡Muéstrame cuáles! —exclamó ella sonriendo.

— Veamos… —comenzó Eric, tratando de recordar cada uno de los cambios que pidió hacer—. ¡El armario por ejemplo! Antes era más pequeño, mande a traer uno más grande para que coloques tus cosas… También está el tocador, nunca necesité de uno así que no tenia —bromeó señalando la pequeña y delicada mesita con espejo que sería exclusiva de su reina—. Las flores son cortesía de Carlotta, esas no se las pedí, pero me alegra que las haya puesto y también mandé a traer esto —el joven rey abrió de golpe las cortinas, develando un balcón con vista hacia el mar y una pequeña mesa llena con algunos platillos elegantemente servidos—. Te dije que cenaríamos, espero que tengas un poco de hambre.

— Bueno… sólo tengo un poco —reconoció con un poco de pena—. He comido mucho en la fiesta así que no tengo mucho apetito…

— Descuida, yo tampoco tengo mucho, pero podemos probar algunas cosas si deseas para que las vayas conociendo —Eric jaló la silla para ofrecérsela, una vez sentada Ariel, él tomó su lugar junto a ella.

— Esta vista es hermosa —expresó ella ensoñada—. Puedo ver parte del reino de este lado —señaló—, y de este otro parte del palacio y el mar… la luna y las estrellas...

— A mi también me gusta mucho —reconoció con un suspiro—. En ciertas noches cuando no puedo dormir, observo el mar y el cielo y la paz que te hace sentir el sonido de las olas rompiendo con la arena es increíble.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mi, por todos los detalles que has colocado para hacerme sentir bien…

— Es un lugar que vamos a compartir de ahora en adelante, quiero que te haga sentir bien y que te guste.

— ¡Me gusta! —rió la chica del cabello de fuego.

— Y ahora veamos si te gusta esto también —el ex príncipe tomó los cubiertos y partió un poco del lomo de carne que tenía en su plato—. Pruébalo.

La chica masticó hasta que su lengua encontró el exquisito sabor.

— Está delicioso…

— En un principio Loui había sugerido comida del mar, pero me negué… no quería incomodarte, supongo que es un poco delicado para ti el tema.

— En realidad es triste, pero es algo que no se puede evitar. No pensarás que nosotros sólo nos alimentamos de plantas marinas y algas, ¿o sí?

— La verdad nunca me lo pregunté, y no me lo imagino —parpadeó, sorprendido.

— Entonces yo también te enseñaré sobre el mar —puntualizó ella.

— Es un trato —el joven le extendió la mano y ambos se dieron un apretón en señal de pacto.

Comieron otro poco más hasta que Ariel se negó a probar nada más, pues su estómago se lo impedía.

— Es tarde, ¿te sientes cansada? —le preguntó su esposo.

— Si, tengo sueño… —bostezó adormilada.

— Bien, quítate los zapatos, te han de estar molestando bastante… no estás acostumbrada totalmente a ellos.

Ariel obedeció ya que desde hacia un tiempo había comenzado a sentir dolor al rozar el zapato con su pie.

— Me duele un poco —advirtió ella quitándose las zapatillas y moviendo los dedos para desentumecerlos—. Tengo marcas rojas.

— Déjame revisarte, siéntate en la cama —Eric se hincó y examinó el pie de Ariel—. Ya veo… es normal por el roce, además son zapatos nuevos y siempre pasa esto cuando se trata de estrenar, creo que Carlotta debió habértelo dicho.

— No es su culpa, supongo que con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer para la boda se olvidó de que fui una sirena sin pies que no usaba zapatos —ambos rieron ante el comentario.

— Mañana ya no tendrás nada —le aseguró Eric. Ariel lo miraba con detenimiento y por alguna razón el corazón del joven se disparó al cruzar mirada con sus bellos ojos azules. El joven rey decidió sentarse junto a ella y la observó por un momento; aún traía su nueva corona y el velo en el cabello y el vestido de novia la hacia ver muy hermosa—. Te ayudaré con esto —le dijo él, removiendo los adornos de su pelirrojo cabello. Quitó con cuidado los pasadores que sujetaban el velo a sus finos cabellos. Cuando la corona se desprendió la puso en la cama al igual que el velo. Las manos del rey temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado. La ex sirena se giró hacia él, despacio. Sin poder reprimirse mucho tiempo más, Eric buscó los labios de su princesa y comenzó a besarla. Ella correspondió, sin embargo la intensidad de él iba en aumento y ella parecía un poco confundida. Ariel percibía que algo en su interior se encendía y su temperatura corporal aumentaba, cosa que la sobresaltó… un hormigueo la recorría, las manos le temblaban y algo la estaba poniendo ansiosa.

Eric no despegó sus labios de los de ella; la deseaba mucho, y deseaba tener su primera vez con ella…. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos; quería que fuera especial para los dos. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que cayera en cuenta que también sería la primera vez de Ariel, y eso no hubiera representado ningún problema de no ser porque ella era una sirena recientemente convertida en humana que no tenia ninguna idea acerca de las relaciones sexuales. Aquel pensamiento frenó en seco a Eric, quién se separó de ella inmediatamente al mismo tiempo en que una pregunta le llegaba a la mente:

— _¿Cómo procrean las sirenas?_ —pensó. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos inundaron el cuarto. El moreno vio en los ojos de Ariel la confusión total ante el momento; definitivamente ella no sabía lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿E-Es normal que esto pase? ¿Qué me sienta así de confundida? ¿Qué mi cuerpo esté tan… tibio? —se aventuró a preguntar ella.

Evidentemente el cuerpo de Ariel había reaccionado como todo cuerpo humano, preparándola para el acto. Sin embargo la jovencita no tenia idea de eso. Eric no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo en ese momento.

— No te preocupes, es normal… —se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó.

— Es… es muy extraño, es como si mi cuerpo supiera que algo va pasar, pero yo no sé de que se trata…

El rey había atinado perfectamente.

— Creo que es hora de dormir, ¿te parece? —le preguntó tratando de calmar el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Ella asintió—. En el baño está tu pijama, la que estuviste usando estos días. Si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte… yo… me cambiaré también aquí —explicó, jalando aire.

Ariel asintió y corrió enseguida al baño. La jovencita entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente. No sabía que pasaba, no lo entendía…

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué mi corazón no se calma? ¿Por qué siento que me falta el aire?_ — se preguntó la chica tocando su pecho. Nunca había experimentado una sensación así y se lo atribuyó a que era algo puramente humano—. ¿Porqué pasó esto cuando él me besó? No había pasado en otras ocasiones… —Ariel respiró hondo y se sentó al filo de la bañera tratando de calmar su corazón con respiraciones pausadas y profundas. No tenía respuestas, por más que se esforzara. Respiró hondo y decidió apartar los pensamientos de su mente, pues sabía que le sería inútil descifrar lo que acababa de pasar. Una vez un poco mas tranquila, descubrió su pijama doblada en el estante del baño y se la puso.

Eric se colocó un pants para dormir y salió al balcón. La brisa le ondeó el negro cabello y tornó su sudor a frío, sensación que le agradó. Tenía que calmarse para poder pensar en cómo abordaría el tema con Ariel. Él se consideraba una persona abierta en muchos sentidos, a pesar de que el pensamiento de esa época aún era bastante cerrado. Sin embargo, dada la situación con su esposa, teniendo en cuenta que antes de piernas ella había tenido una cola, no sabía exactamente cómo explicárselo.

— Hoy tal vez no —se dijo, comenzando a sentir el cansancio acumulándose. La puerta del baño chilló un poco, lo que le indicó al muchacho que Ariel ya había salido. Cuando la vio con su bata puesta apreció el aire infantil que aún la rodeaba—. ¿Qué lado prefieres? —señaló él la cama.

— Pues… no lo sé… yo dormía en una concha individual así que no tenía un lado exactamente…

— ¿Dormías en una concha? —preguntó él asombrado, imaginándose la escena.

— Bueno, era una concha de mar abierta y muy grande, el colchón era parecido a éste —señaló el lecho—, pero mas pequeño y también tenía una sábana.

— Vaya… con que así duermen bajo el mar… jamás lo habría pensado…

— Elije tú… por favor —se sonrojó la ex sirena.

— Entonces elegiré el izquierdo… siempre me he inclinado hacia ese lado —jaló las sábanas que cubrían la cama y se sentó en ella, luego le ofreció una mano a su esposa—, ven, es hora de dormir. Descuida no pasará lo de hace un rato —le aseguró. Aunque la verdad era que se moría de ganas de que así fuera, pero tendría mucha paciencia, se lo había prometido a ella y a si mismo—, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre ello, te lo voy a explicar, pero por ahora hay que dormir.

Ariel se metió en el lado de su cama, se recostó y miró fijamente a Eric. También advirtió que el corazón le latía muy rápido, nuevamente. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se limitaron a mirarse hasta que ella lo rompió:

— ¿Puedo acercarme? —pregunto con inocencia la pelirroja.

— Ven, hermosa —Eric la recibió entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que la sensación de tenerla así era indescriptible. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo, tembloroso, lo cual lo hacía temblar también. Eric le ofreció una sonrisa para aminorar la tensión y después la besó por un largo rato lo mas dulcemente que pudo para no asustarla. Después al separarse, entregándose al cansancio, los dos cerraron los ojos.


	2. Recuerdos Dolorosos

A la mañana siguiente, ya acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, Eric fue el primero de los dos en abrir los ojos. Ariel yacía acurrucada junto a él; sus rojos cabellos resaltaban entre las sábanas blancas.

El rey la admiró, extasiado.

— Eres tan hermosa… —le acomodó un mechón de cabello y depositó la mano en la mejilla de la sirena—, y no sólo eso, eres muy linda y tu espíritu aventurero me llama, me arrastra hacia ti —dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la chica.

No quería interrumpir su sueño. Ariel parecía estar durmiendo con mucha paz por lo que Eric se levantó muy despacio de la cama y decidió tomar un baño y alistarse para comenzar sus deberes reales. Le hubiera encantado tomarse unos días e irse lejos de luna de miel con su esposa, sin embargo no podía abandonar su reino; el nuevo rey tenía muchas cosas que hacer pues le gustaba involucrarse con su gente. Se consideraba muy responsable con su pueblo y eso no iba a cambiar.

El antiguo príncipe se metió al baño para relajarse y terminar de despertar con el agua, pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza: ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Ariel? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella?

— Ni siquiera sé como empezar algo así —se dijo, recostándose en la bañera—. Por mi no hay problema pero ella… no sé que va a pensar, no se si se va a asustar… —suspiró—. Ni siquiera sé si las sirenas tienen algo parecido o cercano a las relaciones sexuales… ¿Será acaso que se reproducen como los peces? —Eric se frotó las sienes un poco intrigado, definitivamente aquello era algo que le había pasado por la mente cuando se casó con la pelirroja—. Bien, no sé como tengo que hacer esto y no sé exactamente qué decirle pero tengo que hablar con ella —se prometió.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a Ariel despierta, hurgando en el armario. La chica estaba en busca de algo para ponerse, pero a decir verdad no había mucho para que ella usara, lo que era normal al provenir ella del mar.

— Buenos días —saludó ella al verlo salir ya arreglado del baño—. Pensé que te habías ido… me hubieras despertado —se sonrojó.

— Lucías hermosa y no quise arruinarlo…. Quería estar contigo cuando te despertaras, pero me ganaste.

— Estaba buscando algo para ponerme… —le indicó revolviendo los cajones, en donde solo había ropa de él.

— Supongo que no hay mucho —lo que era evidente siendo que por años el único que vivió en el castillo fue él. El de cabello negro se frotó la barbilla y pensó por un momento—. Creo que puedo arreglar eso si me das un poco de tiempo. Iré a ver a Carlotta, mientras puedes tomar un baño.

—¿Ya te vas? Quería acompañarte a lo que tengas que hacer… —exclamó ella y después su estómago gruñó un poco, evidenciando su apetito.

Eric lanzó una carcajada que lejos de avergonzar a Ariel, la hizo sonreír. Ese gesto lo hacía lucir más apuesto de lo que ya era.

— No iré a ninguna parte —aseguró— . Primero desayunaremos ya que ambos tenemos hambre y después iremos al reino para que lo conozcas mas de cerca. Además, tengo que platicar con algunos habitantes para dar solución a unas cuantas cosas —le dijo—. Entra al baño, ya vuelvo, lo prometo.

Eric salió del cuarto y Ariel obedeció, rápidamente se metió a la bañera.

Comenzó a frotarse la piel, como Carlotta le había enseñado días atrás y después cuando hubo terminado se relajó en la gran tina. Hasta ese momento la chica caía en cuenta de lo grande que era esa habitación, pues una noche antes había estado tan agitada que no había reparado en detalles . Aquel pensamiento la llevó inevitablemente a acordarse de lo que había sentido cuando Eric la besó: La chica se llevó las manos al pecho, pues la sensación de que éste se le oprimía apareció de nuevo—. No sé que significa esto… ni siquiera sé como averiguar, a quién preguntarle —Eric le había dicho que hablaría con ella, lo cual en cierta forma le tranquilizaba, pero aún así su mente no podía estar tan tranquila. La chica se preguntaba si el sentimiento era el mismo, si Eric había sentido lo mismo que ella—. ¿Acaso será igual en mujeres y en hombres? —se preguntó. Ariel pensó que tal vez podría indagar un poco, con Grimsby o Carlotta—. No… ellos no… creo que esto es algo entre Eric y yo y no puedo mas que esperar a que el me explique que es lo que pasa conmigo…

— ¿Majestad? —la voz de Carlotta la sacó de sus pensamientos. El ama de llaves tocaba la puerta del baño—. Eric me ha enviado a dejarte tu ropa, ven te ayudaré a vestirte.

— ¿En dónde está él? —preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie y enrollándose la toalla.

— Está hablando con Grimsby, y como ya está listo el desayuno, ambos nos están esperando ahí, así que será mejor que nos apuremos para que estés lista.

La chica salió del baño y se topó con la dulce sonrisa del ama de llaves.

— Eric es muy responsable con su reino ¿no es así? —le dijo la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama y comenzando a ponerse la ropa interior que Carlotta había dejado junto a ella.

— Si mi niña, siempre ha sido así en cuanto al reino se refiere, por eso las personas lo quieren mucho. Eric es un buen muchacho que, lejos de ser engreído por la posición que tiene le gusta ayudar a los demás y se preocupa por sus problemas.

— Si, lo sé… —por lo poco que pudo notar en la boda, así era. Todos lo querían.

— Bien, ahora te vas a poner un vestido.

— ¿Vestido? Pero si creí que no había nada que pudiera ponerme…

— Eric me pidió que buscara algo para ti —Carlotta le acercó a la jovencita un vestido de color turquesa de mangas cortas—, en nuestro pequeño almacén.

— Es hermoso… —dijo ella observándolo. El color era su favorito pero además de eso la tela era muy suave y la falda estaba cubierta de pequeñas perlas bordadas—. ¿De dónde lo han sacado? —tomó delicadamente el vestido y prosiguió a ponérselo.

Carlotta por su parte la miraba con ternura.

— Era de la reina Estrella, la madre de Eric—Ariel se miró en el espejo de la habitación: El vestido, le quedaba perfecto sin embargo no sabía qué decir con respecto a que hubiera pertenecido a la mamá de Eric—. Sabía que te quedaría bien, ella era igual de delgada que tú.

— ¿La conociste? —se aventuró Ariel. El ama de llaves le señaló el banco del tocador, indicando que iba a peinarla. Ella tomó asiento.

— La conocí cuando se casó con el rey Esteban, el padre de Eric —narró la sirvienta—. Mi madre sirvió en el palacio desde muy joven, cuando el rey Esteban y la reina Estrella se casaron yo aun era joven y ascendí como ama de llaves y bueno, aquí me tienes después de tanto tiempo, ahora al lado de Eric —la señora suspiró—. Lo vi crecer: desde que era un pequeño bebé… lo vi jugar en la playa cuando era un niño de 8 años y lo vi hacerse fuerte ante la muerte de sus padres, dejando de lado su dolor y aceptando las responsabilidades de su cargo.

A la nueva reina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Carlotta.

— Es por eso que, a veces los ojos de Eric son así… a veces aunque está feliz, sus ojos tienen esa sombra de tristeza —concluyó Ariel.

— Asi es, esa es la razón por la que a veces es un poco callado. Él estaba pequeño cuando todo eso sucedió y fue un golpe duro. Ariel suspiró pesadamente notando que esa vez el pecho le dolía pero de forma diferente a la noche anterior. Sentía ganas de llorar—. Pero ¿Sabes? No había visto a Eric así de feliz desde que llegaste a su vida. Ahora ríe mucho, y cuando te ve se le enciende la mirada.

— Él también me hace muy feliz —sonrió Ariel.

— Ya estás lista —dijo el ama de llaves dejando el peine en el tocador. Y ambas admiraron el resultado en el espejo. Un recogido en forma de moño adornaba la nuca de Ariel.

* * *

— Bien, es hora de irnos, el carruaje nos está esperando —la pareja había terminado el desayuno y se dirigían a la entrada para abordar el vehículo. De pronto escucharon los ladridos de Max. El perro corría hacia ellos eufórico, Eric por un momento temió que su fiel amigo le saltara encima y lo tirara—. ¡Max! —exclamo el rey—. Perdóname Max, no he podido jugar contigo —se agachó a la altura del perro y le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza—. Vendrás con nosotros, ¿te parece? —le preguntó a su esposa.

— Si, a Max también le gustará ir de paseo —concedió la chica.

— Vamos entonces —Eric ayudó a subir a la pelirroja y después le ordenó a Max que saltara para ocupar su lugar. Por último subió él y tomó las riendas del caballo—. ¿Quieres conducir? —le preguntó a Ariel sonriendo.

— No creo que sea buena idea —meneó la cabeza—, la ultima vez estaba tan emocionada que no me di cuenta que casi íbamos a morir.

Eric rió audiblemente.

— No creo que hubiéramos muerto. Nadie es bueno conduciendo de la noche a la mañana, además después de ese gran salto al barranco todo se estabilizó y lo hiciste bastante bien.

— Preferiría que lo hicieras tu —recalcó ella, recordando la forma en como se había movido el carruaje cuando estuvo en sus manos.

— Te enseñaré a manejar, no te preocupes — le aseguró su esposo y comenzaron a andar.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y dejaron partir a la feliz pareja junto a su perro.

Aunque Ariel ya había recorrido hacia unos días el reino no se cansaba de mirar el paisaje, y esa vez podía hacerlo con más detalle. Podía notarse el reino unificado hasta en las casas que eran del mismo color: blancas con tejas rojas. Había jardines muy bien cuidados por todas partes, puentes que conectaban todos los caminos, fuentes y cascadas en cada esquina. Muchas personas que iban a pie y otras tantas en carruajes, se volteaban a verlos cuando pasaban de largo; les sonreían o los saludaban con ademanes.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ariel, viendo que pasaban de largo el centro del reino, lugar que habían recorrido días antes cuando ella aún no tenia su voz.

— Iremos un poco más lejos —le dio un tiro a las riendas del caballo—, a supervisar una obra que se está haciendo. Te explicaré… para el reino y el mundo en general, que una persona tenga estudios es una de las cosas más importantes ¿En Atlántica tienen algo así?

— Si… —recordó ella—, desde que somos pequeños asistimos a la escuela, conforme vamos creciendo sube el nivel ¿aquí como funciona?

— Igual —sonrió—. Los niveles de las escuelas van conforme a la edad de las personas y es por eso que actualmente se está construyendo la universidad aquí.

— ¿La universidad? —meditó ella—. ¿Es donde se acude cuando ya eres mayor?

— Si quieres decirle así… eso es. Es uno de los últimos grados de estudios. Cuando ya has cursado lo demás niveles y sabes que es lo que te gusta, a que te quieres dedicar en la vida, entonces puedes elegir una carrera en una universidad. En los últimos años y a falta de una institución como esa muchos de nuestros jóvenes han emigrado a otros países para poder continuar sus estudios, es por eso que decidí no postergarlo mas tiempo y comenzar la construcción, que es hacia donde nos dirigimos.

— _¡Woaf!_ —ladró Max y el caballo relinchó ante el sonido.

Ariel le acarició las orejas al perro, mientras pensaba un poco en lo que su esposo le había explicado.

— A lo que te quieres dedicar en la vida… —repitió—. ¿Tú a que te quieres dedicar en la vida, Eric?

— ¿Yo? Bueno en mi caso es diferente Ariel —explicó. Dada su condición de príncipe, durante su adolescencia el no gozó la educación de la misma forma en que alguien normal lo hubiera hecho—. Toda mi educación la cursé en las escuelas del reino, sin embargo al no haber una universidad cercana en ese momento, me vi orillado a seguir estudiando desde el palacio, es decir con profesores que me impartieran clases privadas pues como príncipe no podía dejar solo al país e irme a estudiar a otro lugar.

— ¿Estudiaste algo relacionado con los animales?

Eric se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta tan acertada — Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Veo que te gusta mucho Max y en el palacio hay muchas pinturas de animales y peces.

— En realidad, las pinturas están ahí desde que tengo memoria —pertenecían a sus padres, sin embargo ellas fueron el primer acercamiento que tuvo con lo que le gustaba—. Pero si, tienes razón, estudie Biología Marina, aunque también me gustan todo tipo de animales, no solo los del mar.

— ¿Max que es? —preguntó de pronto ella cayendo en cuenta que no tenía idea de que tipo de creatura se trataba.

— Max es un perro y en realidad existen muchas razas —Ariel hizo una cara extraña tratando de comprender—. Emm ¿Cómo decirlo para que lo comprendas?

—¿Así como los tipos de peces?

— Así, parecido. Hay muchos tipos de perros, en tamaños y formas diferentes —Eric jaló un poco la rienda del caballo y este se detuvo—. Hemos llegado preciosa — a lo lejos se alzaban los cimientos de un gran edificio, lo que sorprendió al rey pues el avance en semanas había sido muy significativo. Ariel se dio cuenta que habían cruzado todo el reino y se encontraban en lo alto de una colina—. Vamos.

Max fue a la punta pues ya había ido en otras ocasiones con su dueño y conocía el lugar. Los reyes dieron unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvieron enfrente del lugar uno de los hombres que estaba ahí se les acercó.

— Buenos días majestades —reverenció el señor.

— Buenos días arquitecto —saludó Eric—. Permítame presentarle a mi esposa Ariel

— Es un placer —dijo el señor.

— Mucho gusto —contestó la pelirroja.

—Es asombroso que en tan poco tiempo hayan avanzado tanto, arquitecto —admitió el rey viendo a su alrededor.

— Estamos redoblando esfuerzos para que quede a finales de este año. ¿Sus majestades quisieran un recorrido por el lugar? —le preguntó a los reyes.

— Si, está bien —contestó Ariel un poco nerviosa. Aquel hombre era de las primeras personas que se dirigían a ella de esa forma desde que había llegado.

El arquitecto les mostró los avances del edificio y sus proyecciones. Ariel no entendía mucho acerca de lo que él y su esposo hablaban, pero por suerte Eric le iba explicando paso por paso, verdaderamente encantado de que todo marchara bien.

— Por favor no escatime en nada —Eric le ofreció la mano al arquitecto y ambos las estrecharon—. Es importante que tengamos todo lo necesario para que la universidad esté bien equipada: salones amplios, mobiliario cómodo, áreas de recreación… en fin creo que sabe de lo que hablo.

— Lo sé majestad, y comparto sus deseos —asintió el aludido—. No se preocupe por nada, voy a encargarme personalmente de todo y lo mantendré informado.

— Muchísimas gracias, por lo pronto nosotros nos retiramos —agradeció Eric, subiendo al carruaje junto con Ariel—. ¡Max! —exclamó al no visualizar a su perro cerca, después le chifló como acostumbraba y el animal apareció corriendo y se subió al vehículo.

— Será un lugar muy grande ¿verdad? —preguntó la pelirroja.

— Si, tal como debe de ser —Eric podía visualizar aquel lugar, era uno de sus tantos sueños y casi se estaba haciendo realidad—. Estuviste muy callada durante el recorrido, ¿te sentiste incómoda con algo…?

— No, es solo que, bueno yo no entendía muy bien lo que hablaban, algunas palabras no las conozco —admitió apenada—, pero cuando comenzaste a explicarme pude comprender.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea —reiteró él, comenzando la marcha del vehículo.

— Y tu puedes explicarme lo que sea —le dijo ella con una bella sonrisa. Ariel se notaba muy feliz por haber aprendido. Al rey se le vino a la mente aquella plática pendiente que tenía con su esposa, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento ni el lugar, así que se prometió hacerlo esa noche—. ¿Te gustaría ir al lago de la otra vez?

— Si, me gustaría mucho… pero ¿y Max? —la chica miró al perro y este hizo lo mismo aunque ella no estaba segura si el animalito la veía detrás de esos mechones que le cubrían los ojos.

—El subirá con nosotros o podemos dejarlo en la orilla, de cualquier forma se divertirá.

El lago no estaba tan lejos de lo que la chica del mar imaginaba por lo que en minutos llegaron al lugar. A la jovencita le gustaba bastante el sitio, era simplemente hermoso.

Eric y Ariel decidieron dejar que Max olfateara el lugar y se divirtiera persiguiendo aves y subieron al boto que estaba en el lugar. Eric comenzó a remar y Ariel se concentró en observar todo. Aunque habían ido días atrás, no dejaba de sentir emoción de estar ahí.

Eric se dio cuenta de que su esposa volteaba a ver a todos lados, muy emocionada. La miró por largo rato en silencio… ya había reparado antes en lo hermosa que se veía, pero al notar lo feliz que estaba su belleza resaltaba aún más. Eric lo admitiría de nuevo, le gustaba muchísimo.

— Veo que el vestido te quedó a la perfección —le dijo él.

— Si, además es muy hermoso… —Ariel notó la oportunidad que tenía de comenzar a platicar con él sobre sus padres, asunto que le intrigaba desde la mañana—. Carlotta me dijo que perteneció a tu madre…

— Es verdad, era de ella. Tenemos algunas cosas de mis padres guardadas en el castillo, y bueno ya que no tenías que ponerte creí que estaba bien. El vestido rosa que utilizaste anteriormente también era de ella, se lo puso el día en que se comprometió con mi padre.

— ¿En serio? —los ojos azules de Ariel se abrieron de par en par al saber que había estado utilizando una prenda de mucho valor emocional para Eric—. Es algo importante, no debería estarlo usando yo…

— ¿Por qué no? Tu también eres importante para mi… además nadie mas va a usarlos, han estado guardados por años… a ella le hubiera gustado mucho, creo que le hubieras agradado bastante.

— Eric, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con tus padres? —preguntó al fin la pelirroja.

Eric dejó los remos en su lugar para que el bote fuera a la deriva pues ya se habían retirado bastante de la orilla. El rey suspiró y pasó una mano por su negro cabello.

— Ambos murieron cuando yo tenía 10 años en un accidente. Se dirigían a otro país por asuntos reales que mi padre tenía que atender, pero hacía mal tiempo y se fueron en una carroza. La tierra estaba demasiado húmeda por las lluvias y los cerros comenzaron a derrumbarse… cuando ellos pasaron por el camino el carruaje se atascó y de pronto la tierra comenzó a colpsarse y… —Eric hizo una pausa y Ariel le tomó la mano por reflejo. Su príncipe denotaba una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. 

— L-Lo siento mucho —en parte a la chica le remordía haberle preguntado sobre ellos, pues podía darse cuenta que Eric no lo tenía del todo superado y era entendible, apenas siendo un niño de 10 años se quedó solo, siendo un príncipe muy joven con deberes reales que cumplir mismos que no debieron ser propios de su edad. Ariel comprendió entonces que eran un poco parecidos en ese aspecto, aunque claro, en ese caso con la muerte de su madre ella no tuvo que enfrentar nada parecido a lo que Eric tuvo entre sus manos.

— Estoy bien —dijo él, apretándole la mano a su esposa—, ahora te tengo a ti y ya no estoy sólo…

— Mi madre también murió cuando yo era pequeña —comenzó esta vez Ariel, Eric escuchó atento—. Mis padres, mis hermanas y yo estábamos disfrutando de una tarde soleada en la superficie… de pronto un barco pirata apareció de la nada. Todos huimos rápidamente y creí que mi madre también lo había hecho, sin embargo ella se quedó tratando de recuperar un objeto que mi padre le había regalado, era muy preciado para ella y no quería que los piratas se lo llevaran. El barco se acercó demasiado a la orilla y chocó con unas rocas… ella se encontraba ahí —los ojos de la jovencita se llenaron de lágrimas—. Yo tenía 6 años cuando eso pasó… —ella tampoco había superado el acontecimiento. Aunque estaba agradecida por haber tenido a sus padres y sus 6 hermanas durante su crecimiento siempre le faltó su madre.

Al verla de esa forma el corazón de Eric se partió. No podía soportarla verla llorar a pesar de que era algo que sabía no podía evitar. Él había sufrido con la muerte de sus padres, pero ella también… a ella, una niña de 6 años le había hecho falta su madre para crecer y lo que era peor, Ariel había estado presente en el lugar en donde su madre había muerto y seguramente lo había visto todo. Él por su parte se había enterado por Grimsby y aunque fue muy doloroso, no tuvo que lidiar con ver morir a sus padres.

En ese momento el rey comprendía que el odio que Tritón le había profesado a los humanos había sido producto del inmenso dolor por la muerte de su amada esposa.

— Mi amor… —Eric olvidó que debía mantener estable el bote para no caer y fue hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

— M-Me has dicho… —Ariel levantó su rostro en lágrimas hacia Eric—. Mi a-a…

El le sonrió.

— Eso es lo que eres —le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos—, mi amor…


	3. La Princesa Celeste

Al regresar del lago, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer Eric y Ariel pasearon por el muelle del castillo y platicaron largo y tendido, antes de ir a dormir.

— Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres y yo viajábamos mucho —rememoró el muchacho, apoyando los brazos en el barandal de piedra del muelle. Era una noche fresca y agradable como la mayoría del tiempo en el reino—. Mi padre siempre buscó que nuestro reino fuera prospero, al igual que los demás que nos rodean, por lo cual siempre abogó por las buenas relaciones con los demás. Es por eso que tenía muchos amigos y asistíamos a eventos reales todo el tiempo.

— Supongo que era muy divertido ir a esas fiestas, y que también conociste a muchas personas—a decir verdad Ariel nunca había asistido a fiestas que no se realizaran en su hogar, pues su padre era soberano de todo el océano y no existían otros reinos con los cuales convivir, como en el caso de Eric.

— Si, me divertía un poco, aunque no tanto como imaginas —contestó él ante la cara de confusión de su esposa—. Podrías pensar que por ser un niño tenía derecho a pasármela jugando con los hijos de otros reyes, pero no era así. Como heredero único, desde pequeño mis padres me inculcaron involucrarme en los asuntos del reino, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para jugar aunque quisiera. Pero la verdad es que eso nunca fue problema para mi, pues al regresar a casa mi padre me lo compensaba llevándome a pescar con los marineros del reino. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de asistir a sus eventos, sabía que regresando a casa me esperaba la aventura al subir al barco.

— Te gusta mucho el mar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirando las olas que ya se habían vuelto negras debido a la noche. Eric constantemente estaba hablando de barcos y criaturas marinas, así que era muy fácil reconocer el gusto que tenía por el océano.

— Siempre me he sentido fascinado por él —sonrió—, y supongo que ahora tengo una razón mas para eso —le guiñó un ojo y ella correspondió ruborizándose; Eric se sintió atraído por ese tierno gesto de la pelirroja y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

— En cierto modo, lo que me cuentas me recuerda a mi hermana Attina —comenzó ella, apartándose un poco del abrazo y mirando a los ojos a su esposo—, mi hermana mayor. Después de que mamá murió mi padre se tomó muy enserio la tarea de prepararla para sucederlo. Y aunque solo fuera una niña Attina nunca se quejó, aceptó su destino sin más y le siguió la pista a mi padre por donde fuera. Siempre ha sido muy responsable y disciplinada, cosa que las demás, incluyéndome no practicamos muy seguido. Ahora que lo pienso siempre le hacíamos burla por ser tan seria y porque no tenía tiempo para jugar… pero ella solo se estaba preparando para tomar ese gran compromiso —Ariel no lo había pensado así hasta ese momento en que Eric le había contado sobre su niñez. Se sentía un poco culpable—. Al ser la menor nunca tuve más responsabilidades que comportarme, aprender modales o saber saludar y esas cosas. No es que no me importara el hecho de ser una princesa, solo que nunca fue demasiado para mi… y ahora que lo pienso creo que no debí haberla molestado…

— Tranquila. Por lo que me cuentas, tu hermana era muy madura a su edad y creo que ella siempre supo que las burlas no eran para herirla —le acarició la mejilla y el príncipe del mar sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba ante sus palabras—. Ser el heredero al trono con lleva muchas responsabilidades, inclusive si no quieres, no hay elección. Pero lo que nos queda a ella y a mi es hacer nuestro trabajo lo mejor que podamos para ayudar a nuestros reinos. Y aunque eras la última de las princesas del mar, ahora te has convertido en reina y eres parte de este lugar, que necesita a ambos.

— Lo sé —asintió, sintiendo los ánimos renovados—. Y haré lo mejor que pueda.

De regreso, los dos se dirigieron a su habitación para descansar. Por un instante, pasó por la mente de Eric hablar con Ariel sobre lo que había pasado durante la noche de bodas, sin embargo ella seguía hablando muy animada de su familia y no quiso arruinar ese tierno momento, además de que no sabía a ciencia cierta como abordar el tema de la nada. Muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar que esa noche no sería.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de desayunar, Eric le propuso a su esposa que pasearan por la playa. Caminaban tomados de la mano a paso lento, observando la inmensidad del mar, mientras Max correteaba a las gaviotas que se posaban sobre la playa.

—Ahí fue donde te vi por primera vez… —el joven señaló la roca.

— Si, fue justo ahí… —reconoció Ariel a lo lejos sin poder evitar sonreír. Los dos se acercaron un poco más al lugar. Cuando estuvieron de pie frente a la roca Eric tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y la alzó para sentarla en ella. Max ladró, visiblemente divertido.

— Incluso Max sabe que este lugar importante para nosotros —Eric acarició la cabeza de su fiel amigo.

— Si… —Ariel recordaba perfectamente como el perro fue corriendo hasta ella. En principió sintió miedo pues no sabía de que criatura se trataba, pero luego cuando vio a Eric a unos metros de ella, nada más importó—. El me reconoció cuando me vio aquí, aunque creo que fue porque ya me había visto antes.

— ¿Max? ¿Cuándo te vio? —el moreno alzó una ceja. Ella se dio cuenta de que sin querer, acababa de evidenciarse.

— En el barco… el día de tu celebración —admitió ella sonrojada. Había pensado guardar aquello en secreto por miedo a que Eric pensara que lo había estado espiando.

— Los perros guardan el olfato de las personas, así que cuando te vio nuevamente te reconoció… un momento —paró en seco—, ¡¿Estabas ahí?! —reaccionó el joven interrumpiendo su explicación.

— Si… —se sonrojó aun mas.

Eric parpadeó varias veces. Ariel en un principio se mordió el labio, creyendo que su esposo estaba molesto, pero después vio como en las mejillas del marinero apareció el rubor.

— No sé que decir, yo… —él balbuceaba, recordando aquella noche no tan lejana. Ella había estado ahí, a unos metros de él—. Cuéntame… —tomó ambas manos de la chica—, cuéntame por favor todo lo que sucedió. Esta vez era él quien actuaba como un adolescente y a Ariel le gustaba verlo así, nervioso. La chica lo miró fijamente

— N-No te estaba espiando si es lo que crees… —se retrajo un poco. No quería mentir pero sentía la necesidad de protegerse. Ella sabía muy bien que si lo había estado espiando.

Eric negó con la cabeza —Es sólo que… creo que es muy lindo que hubieras estado ahí sin que yo supiera, es todo… cuéntame, por favor—pidió él. La jovencita pelirroja hizo memoria.

— Estaba con Flounder y Sebastían en el lugar donde guardaba los objetos que coleccionaba, de pronto vi unas luces que eran de colores… no sé cómo se llaman…

— Ah si, esos se llaman fuegos artificiales —le ayudó Eric, pues Ariel hacia ademanes con las manos imitando la explosión, tratando de explicarse.

— Fuegos artificiales —repitió ella—, vaya… recuerdo que me llamaron mucho la atención. Cuando salí a la superficie vi un barco y escuché música proveniente de él. Vi que había una parte en donde había un hueco… cuando la marea subió un poco pude alcanzarlo y desde ahí miré. No tenía mucho de haberme puesto a observare cuando Max se acercó y pasó su lengua por mi cara, entonces llamaste a Max y fue corriendo hacia ti, fue cuando te vi.

— Si —asintió, recordando perfectamente la escena que ella describía—, recuerdo que lo llamé y le pedí que se portara bien ¿verdad, amigo? —el perro movió la cola con frenesí.

— Bien, pues eso fue lo que pasó.

— Entiendo —sonrió.

— ¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando me viste aquí? —preguntó Ariel pasando la palma de la mano sobre la roca.

Eric la miró. El semblante de la pelirroja era tímido pero hermoso, en esos momentos al nuevo rey le costaba trabajo pensar que ella sólo tenia 16 años, sin embargo toda la magia se la atribuía a que ella provenía del mar, poseía un encanto nato de sirena que lo dejaba prendado.

— Pensé… —le sostuvo la mirada—, pensé que eras la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida y también que eras quien me había salvado.

— Pero al darte cuenta que no podía hablar descartaste la idea.

— Sí y no —Ariel enarcó una ceja—. Sí, porque era evidente que no podías hablar. Y no, porque algo me decía que eras tú…

— Algo, y Max —rió la chica acariciando al peludo.

— Así es, él lo sabía todo—admitió él. Ambos rieron—. Bueno princesa, es hora de ir a desayunar ¿tienes apetito? —Ariel asintió rodeando el cuello de Eric para que le ayudara a bajar—. ¿Tú que dices, amigo?

Max estuvo de acuerdo y lo expresó con un ladrido.

* * *

— Buenos días Eric —saludó Grimsby cuando vio al príncipe acercarse a la mesa y ocupar su habitual lugar a la cabecilla del comedor—. ¿Ariel no va a bajar a desayunar?

— Está terminando de arreglarse, fuimos a la playa y su vestido se mojó un poco gracias a Max, pero no creo que tarde mucho —al parecer en cuestiones de arreglo personal no importaba si se trataba de mujeres de la tierra o del mar, al final de cuentas siempre serían mujeres y Ariel no era la excepción a esa regla de que 5 minutos no significaban precisamente eso.

— ¿Les sirvo el desayuno, Eric? —le preguntó el ama de llaves con voz cariñosa, acercándose a la mesa.

— Por favor, Carlotta — la señora asintió y giró en sus talones enfilando hacia la cocina a preparar su cometido.

— He estado revisando la correspondencia que llegó al castillo esta mañana y hay una carta para ti —comentó Grimsby, jugando los sobres que tenia entre las manos.

— Viejo, todas las cartas que llegan son para mi —rió el príncipe.

— Lo sé, pero esta tiene algo en especial… —le alargó el sobre.

Eric notó que su mayordomo se mantenía un tanto serio, por lo que tomó el sobre. Lo primero que distinguió fue el sello de la carta; el cual había visto infinidad de veces en los meses pasados. Eric arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas y abrió la carta. Grimsby esperó en silencio a que el príncipe hubiera terminado de leer.

— Parece que tendremos visitas, viejo —dijo al fin, sin quitar la vista del papel.

— Eso mismo pensé —dijo el señor moreno, quien de hecho lo había adivinado sin siquiera saber el contenido de la carta.

— No hay ningún problema, al parecer ya se encuentra aquí. Por favor encárgate de que un carruaje vaya por ella al muelle.

Grimsby asintió en silencio un tanto preocupado. En el pasado él mismo había tratado de juntar a Eric y a Celeste, en un intento de encontrarle esposa al joven pero el príncipe había entablado una bonita amistad con ella y nada más que eso. Sin embargo, por parte de la princesa no se podía decir lo mismo. El tiempo en que los dos jóvenes se estuvieron tratando, Celeste fue la que más se mostró interesada; le mandaba cartas a Eric cada semana y lo invitaba a innumerables bailes de la realeza, cosa que Eric rechazó siempre de forma cortés, pues no quería ilusionar a la joven, además de que debía ocuparse de sus propios asuntos en su reino. El mayordomo real esperaba que aquella visita no causara algún problema entre la pareja de recién casados.

— De acuerdo, me encargaré —dijo el canoso y delgado hombre mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. ¡Ariel! Luces preciosa —halagó a la pelirroja que recién llegaba al comedor.

— Muchas gracias, Grimsby—agradeció. Eric se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento al verla llegar—. ¿No desayunarás con nosotros? —preguntó ella al ver que el mayordomo real se marchaba.

— Ariel, querida, ya he terminado. Y también tengo algunos pendientes que Eric me ha solicitado. Buen provecho, los veré mas tarde —se despidió.

— Que tengas un buen día —le deseó Ariel y después se volteó a ver a su esposo que abría los brazos para rodearla.

— En un momento más Carlotta nos traerá el desayuno —dijo él, acariciando el pelirrojo cabello de su esposa.

— Qué bueno, porque tengo hambre —admitió con un poco de pena. A esas alturas su organismo ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a la comida de la superficie y sus hábitos alimenticios ya eran otros—. ¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? ¿Me dejarás acompañarte? —le preguntó, ansiosa de poder conocer las labores que realizaba Eric, como rey.

— En realidad no tengo mucho que hacer hoy —dijo pasándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Sin embargo tendremos visitas.

— ¿De quién se trata?

— Se trata de una amiga mía, la princesa Celeste. Es una buena persona, me gustaría mucho que se conocieran. Esta mañana recibí una carta de ella diciéndome que su barco había llegado y que se encuentra en el muelle, por lo que mandé a Grimsby a que fuera por ella.

Ariel meditó un poco; por alguna extraña razón el nombre le parecía familiar. La chica pensó que eso era improbable ya que Eric nunca la había mencionado y tampoco recordaba haber escuchado su nombre en alguna ocasión anterior…

— ¡Eric! ¡Ariel! ¡Tomen asiento jovencitos! —exclamó Carlotta quien tomó a los dos por sorpresa. La regordeta señora acababa de entrar al comedor y llevaba en una bandeja el desayuno de ambos—. Loui se ha tardado más de cuenta porque supuestamente le pareció ver un cangrejo y se volvió loco. Tuve que tranquilizarlo por un buen rato.

— ¡Sebastián! —exclamó con angustia la jovencita, llevándose las manos al pecho instintivamente.

— Tranquila mi niña, al final solo resultó ser su paranoia —dijo Carlotta tiernamente sirviéndoles los platillos a ambos.

— Si… sería imposible que él estuviera aquí… —se dijo a si misma. Por inercia posó la mirada en el mar que se veía a través de las ventanas del comedor.

— No te desanimes amor, sé que los extrañas y espero que pronto volvamos a verlos —le consoló él.

— Yo también lo espero —se entristeció un poco. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que extrañaría tanto a su padre, sus hermanas y a sus amigos.

— Bien, cómanse todo, que les hace falta peso a los dos —los acusó el ama de llaves—. En cuanto el carruaje de la princesa Celeste llegue, les informaré para que bajen a recibirla.

— Gracias Carlotta —agradeció el rey.

La pareja comenzó a probar bocado y el silencio reinó por algunos minutos.

Ariel comía despacio, sus movimientos eran automáticos; pinchaba la comida con el tenedor, se lo llevaba a la boca y masticaba. Sin embargo, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los sabores que estaba descubriendo por primera vez, su mente estaba en otro lugar. El nombre de esa chica le daba vueltas en la cabeza ¿por qué? ¿en dónde lo había escuchado antes?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ariel lo recordara y casi se atraganta por ese hecho.

— ¿Celeste es la princesa de la cual no te enamoraste? —lanzó ella.

Eric casi escupió su bebida—. ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

— Lo escuché… el día de tu fiesta de cumpleaños… Oí sin querer que se lo decías a Grimsby.

Eric recordó que efectivamente, aquel día le había hecho un comentario a Grimsby acerca de Celeste, antes de que la tormenta azotara—. Tranquila, quita esa cara —el príncipe suspiró y buscó la mano de su esposa sobre la mesa. Ariel ni siquiera era consiente de la cara que tenía en esos momentos pero sabía que no disimulaba nada bien su molestia—. Si, es ella. Grimsby nos presentó hace tiempo, sin embargo entre nosotros no se dio nada más que una buena amistad, de verdad —ella se mordió los labios, pensativa—. En un principio, Grim deseaba buscarme esposa, como si yo no fuera capaz de decidir solo y por eso nos presentó, pero la verdad nunca la vi mas que como una nueva amiga, es una persona agradable y sincera, pero nunca sentí nada más, enserio —el semblante de Ariel cambió totalmente ante las palabras de Eric.

— Discúlpame es sólo que… por alguna tonta razón no me había imaginado que otras mujeres se interesaran en ti —si, era tonto que ella pensara de esa forma, pues Eric era un príncipe muy atractivo e inteligente, blanco fácil de cualquier joven hermosa que con un poco de agallas se propusiera conquistarlo—. Supongo que durante todo este tiempo en el que no nos habíamos conocido hubo otras jóvenes que se interesaron por ti…

— Así como hubo jóvenes que se interesaron por ti, princesa —recalcó Eric, quién también tenia un punto.

—Bueno si… tienes razón… —reconoció ella, apenada por pensar ese tipo de cosas. Al igual que Eric, ella también tuvo algunos jóvenes rondándola unas cuantas veces, pero nada serio, nada que pasara de la mera amistad.

— No te atormentes por cosas que nunca pasaron entre Celeste y yo. Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para platicar de nuestras vidas, pero no desconfíes por favor, poco a poco, con el tiempo y mucha comunicación conoceremos más uno del otro.

— Tienes razón… disculpa —bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada.

— No tienes porque disculparte —Eric poso los dedos en el mentón de la sirena y le levantó el rostro—. Me alegra que preguntes todo y externes lo que piensas, sabes que nunca me sentiré incómodo de contarte como son las cosas en mi vida y en la superficie ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió, encantada por la respuesta. Eric era muy atento con ella y tan cariñoso que no podía creerlo—. Bien, entonces terminemos el desayuno ya que seguramente no tardan en llegar.

Cuando la pareja terminó, Carlotta regresó para recoger los platos y avisarles que Grimsby y la invitada habían llegado y se encontraban bajando el equipaje en la entrada del palacio.

— Vamos —dijo Eric, tomando la mano de su esposa. La chica del mar reconocía que su esposo tenía razón en cuanto a que no sabían muchas cosas el uno del otro y era natural sentir un poco de curiosidad e inseguridad al respecto. Sin embargo, la forma en que Eric había abordado el tema la hacía sentir tranquila. Si el decía que sólo había una buena amistad entre ellos, así era. Así que ella debía darse la oportunidad de conocerla, y quizás podría que llegara a cosechar una amistad mas en ese día.

La pareja, atravesó el palacio hasta llegar a la entrada en donde vieron a algunos sirvientes ayudando a bajar el equipaje de la princesa que aún se encontraba arriba del carruaje. Eric se acercó hasta el vehículo.

— Celeste, baja de ahí —exclamó Eric alargando un brazo para ayudar a que la invitada bajara con seguridad.

Ariel vio que una delgada mano salía de la oscuridad del carruaje y se apoyaba en la de Eric para bajar. Cuando Celeste hubo pisado el suelo, la pelirroja pudo verla con claridad: Era una joven de cabello castaño y ondulado hasta la cintura, de tez morena y ojos cafés, de la estatura de Eric, quizás también de sus misma edad.

— Ha sido un viaje muy largo, pero es bueno verte de nuevo —saludó Celeste.

— Recibir tu carta esta mañana fue una sorpresa —admitió Eric—. Si me hubieras avisado con antelación te hubiera preparado una bienvenida digna.

— Estoy de paso, pero quise venir a ver como te encontrabas — Ariel notó la naturalidad con la que se hablaban, al parecer eran un poco cercanos y no había muchas formalidades del corte real entre ellos.

— Sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes —concedió el príncipe. De pronto Celeste posó la mirada en la chica que aguardaba unos metros detrás de ellos. Eric se dio cuenta y supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarlas—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien —continuó él mostrando una gran sonrisa y acercándose de nuevo a Ariel. Celeste reparó enseguida que la pelirroja de ojos azules la miraba de forma tímida y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Celeste, ella es Ariel, mi esposa—dijo al fin Eric, mirando a su esposa y luego devolviéndole la vista a la recién llegada. El impacto de la castaña fue inmediato pero se obligó a tragárselo.

— Hola princesa, mucho gusto en conocerte —Ariel hizo una reverencia hacia ella y le tendió la mano. Aunque juraba que podía desmayarse en ese mismo momento, Celeste tomó la mano de Ariel y devolvió la reverencia

— Es un gusto para mí también —se quedó callada después de aquella frase un tanto vacía y reinó un silencio incómodo por unos segundos—. Ustedes disculparán mi impresión pero no me enteré de nada… —y por alguna razón tampoco había sido invitada, aunque no estaba segura de haber querido presenciar tal acontecimiento.

— Fue una ceremonia un poco pequeña —comentó la pelirroja al sentir la intriga de Celeste.

— Además, todo fue muy rápido —secundó Eric—. Pero ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos y te instalas en una de las habitaciones?

— Si, es una buena idea —admitió Celeste, que en esos momentos rogaba por tener tiempo a solas para tratar de aclarar su mente.

Entraron al palacio y subieron las escaleras, en donde la recién llegada admiró con desagrado el gran cuadro de Ariel y Eric que habían colgado, retratando su reciente boda.

— Es por aquí, la habitación tiene una hermosa vista al mar, te encantará—indicó el príncipe y torció a la derecha—. Este lado del palacio es para los invitados, nosotros nos encontramos en el ala izquierda pero si necesitas algo mis sirvientes estarán a tus ordenes—le aseguró.

— Muchas gracias —asintió la castaña.

— ¿Cómo están sus majestades? —aventuró Eric, tratando se ser cortes.

— Oh, mis padres está muy bien, gracias. Ya sabes, están bastante ocupados con sus deberes y no pudieron acompañarme ya que esto es parte de mi entrenamiento para suceder el trono, me dirijo a varios reinos para hacer alianzas. Ellos esperan que me case pronto—pronunció eso último mirándolo con resentimiento.

— Ya veo. Deseo entonces que tus viajes sean de provecho y que encuentres al futuro rey muy pronto.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta que los tres se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera.

— Bien, ya llegamos —dijo el príncipe abriendo la puerta develando la amplia habitación provista de un gran ventanas que dejaba a la vista el inmenso mar.

— Tenías razón, esta habitación tiene una vista hermosa —admitió Celeste, precipitándose al balcón para admirar el paisaje—. Tu reino es hermoso —habló para su amigo—. Quizás podríamos ir a caminar a la playa…

— Es buena idea ¿Qué dices Ariel? — Ella los miraba con detenimiento, primero a Celeste y luego a Eric. Tuvo la sensación de que se perdía de algo, de que entre ellos dos había un lazo que no podía comprender aunque se esforzara—. Creo que es buena idea —asintió, tratando de disimular, sin embargo su esposo notó enseguida que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Estás bien? —podía ver en los ojos azules de su esposa que algo la atormentaba.

— E-Estoy bien, creo que es buena idea que vayan a la playa… yo… yo tengo que ir a… tengo que hablar con Carlotta —la jovencita saló corriendo de la habitación sin mas, dejando a Eric totalmente confundido.

— ¡Espera, Ariel! — Desde que Celeste había puesto un pie en el palacio, y aunque creía totalmente en las palabras de Eric, ella sentía que estaba fuera de lugar entre ellos dos. Ambos se conocían de tiempo atrás, y sabían muchas cosas el uno del otro y ella, parecía quedarse atrás frente a esa chica castaña.

Eric estuvo a punto de cruzar la habitación para alcanzar a la pelirroja, sin embargo Celeste se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe. La chica se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el príncipe.

— Por favor déjame pasar, necesito ir a ver a mi esposa —pronunció él, lo más amable que pudo pero un tanto desconcertado por la actitud de Celeste.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo verdad? —le dijo molesta.

— No comprendo —frunció las cejas el moreno.

— ¡Han pasado solamente cerca de 6 meses sin vernos, no pudiste haberte casado en ese tiempo!

— ¿Crees que mi matrimonio es una broma? —exclamó el príncipe. Entendía la sorpresa de su amiga, pero no le importaba, en esos momentos lo que quería era salir corriendo detrás de Ariel.

— No tengo otra explicación… —lanzó ella, defendiendo su punto—. ¿Desde hace cuanto que la conoces? ¿Por qué nunca la mencionaste cuando estuvimos viéndonos? —Eric notó que el tono de Celeste iba subiendo, claramente molesta.

— Celeste —le dijo, serio—, mi matrimonio no es ningún juego. No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Pensé que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros. Somos amigos y si no te invité a la boda es porque como bien te dijimos Ariel y yo, fue una ceremonia pequeña y rápida a la cual solo asistieron personas muy cercanas a nosotros —aquella respuesta no hizo mas que aumentar la molestia de la invitada.

— ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? —exigió, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Por qué la amo —la respuesta fue fulminante. El tono del rey era serio, al igual que sus facciones, lo que le hizo saber a su amiga que hablaba muy enserio—, y si no te molesta, necesito pasar para ir a verla… —de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta; Eric sin dudarlo la abrió, esperanzado en que se tratara de la joven, sin embargo el que se encontraba de pie ante la puerta era su mayordomo, Grimsby.

— ¿Haz visto a Ariel?

— Su Majestad salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

— Gracias —el marinero no lo pensó dos veces para ir a su encuentro y apresuró el paso sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la princesa Celeste.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le gritó ella.

— A ver a mi esposa —contestó, sin mirar atrás. La chica resopló, observándolo correr. Después se dejó caer en la cama.

— Princesa—la llamó Grimsby quién seguía parado en la puerta, mirándola—. Espero que no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte presentado con Eric.

— Grimsby, vamos ¿de qué estás hablando? —dijo tratando de sonar casual y esquivar el tema.

— Creo que, tu misma has podido constatar que Eric y Ariel están muy enamorados, y aunque su repentino matrimonio te sorprenda, no puedes hacer nada al respecto… —el canoso y delgado mayordomo dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino—, excepto dejar de mirar a Eric de la forma en que lo haces —esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes decerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Muy al pesar de la chica, sabía que Grimsby tenía toda la razón. Ella había perdido en algún punto de su historia con Eric la cual no se evocaba mas que a una pura y simple amistad. Sin embargo le costaba rendirse y creer que sus esperanzas habían muerto esa misma tarde al bajar de su carruaje.


	4. Complementos

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con un fuerte golpe. La pelirroja se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, un tanto perdida. Su respiración era agitada, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta tenia una mano reposando en el pecho.

Ariel sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo más allá del castillo en donde pudiera encontrar una respuesta a la extrañeza que estaba sintiendo. ¿Es que acaso se había perdido algo? Había muchas cosas que desconocía de Eric y se sentía insegura. No podía evitar sentir que estaba en desventaja de casi todo el que rodeaba a su esposo y aunque sabía que eso no hacia mas que atormentarla, no podía evitarlo.

Y por otro lado se sentía avergonzada de haber salido corriendo de esa forma. Eric y Celeste seguramente se estarían preguntando qué era lo que le había pasado.

— Creo que me estoy comportando como una tonta—susurró para sí. Ariel, reconocía que se estaba volviendo un tanto temerosa, cosa que era totalmente opuesta a ella. Había luchado y recorrido un buen tramo para poder lograr su sueño de estar en la superficie como para que lo comenzara a arruinar tan pronto y tampoco quería cansar a Eric, ni hacerlo sentir que debía cuidarla siempre como a una niña pequeña.

La sirena, se encontraba reflexionando sobre su actitud cuando el chirrido de la puerta la sobresaltó. Ahí estaba Eric, asomando la cabeza y con esa tímida sonrisa que la hacía flaquear.

— Saliste corriendo y no pude alcanzarte —entró—, creo que ya dominaste tus pies del todo ¿no es así?—comentó tratando de medir el estado de ánimo de su esposa.

— Eric yo… en verdad lo siento

— No, yo lo siento —se aproximó a la jovencita que lo miraba sin entender porqué era él quien se disculpaba—. Perdóname… no quería hacerte sentir incómoda y al final fue lo que logré. Celeste es una buena amiga de antes, le tengo aprecio pero es todo y quise ser hospitalario con ella, además de que vi la ocasión perfecta para presentarlas y que tú fueras conociendo a más personas. En ningún momento mi intención fue que sintieras que te hacía a un lado —besó dulcemente su frente y acarició sus mejillas.

Ariel se envolvió en esa caricia, sin embargo antes de que se dejara llevar por la ternura de su esposo quiso hablarle de cómo se sentía—: Me he estado comportando como una tonta —Eric abrió los labios para refutar pero Ariel hizo un ademán con la mano, pidiendo que se limitara a escucharla—. Sé que no tengo muchas cosas a mi favor porque muchas personas conocen más de ti que yo. A veces eso me hace sentir mal pero no quiero que pienses que soy así o que así será. No soy alguien a la que tienes que cuidar y proteger todo el tiempo de sí misma como si fuera una niña pequeña… te prometo que ya no sucederá.

El semblante de la pelirroja había cambiado de un momento a otro. Esa era una de las cosas que más cautivaban a Eric. Eran jóvenes, quizás ambos podían parecer niños aún, y más Ariel con menos edad que él pero cuando la chica hablaba de esa forma, su carácter, su fuerza y detenimiento salían a relucir a la perfección y eso le encantaba al rey.

— Tú eres frágil y delicada y eso es hermoso en ti. Pero eso no significa que seas temerosa o que tenga que cuidar de que nada te pase. Ariel, yo te cuido porque te amo, y porque quiero que estés bien, aquí, ahora en tu nuevo hogar… eso no significa que no quiera que nada te toque. Y por el contrario, amor, eres una mujer muy decidida y muy fuerte, tanto que es por eso que ambos estamos aquí en este preciso momento.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería y no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le encendieran.

— No volveré a salir corriendo de esa forma… a menos que la ocasión lo amerite —prometió la sirena, bromeando para liberar la tensión del momento.

— De acuerdo, eso me parece bien —rió el rey—. Ven aquí —le extendió los brazos y ella se acercó para completar un dulce abrazo. Eric le acarició su largo y rojo cabello mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus dos brazos.

Ambos se separaron un poco para que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ariel le sostuvo la mejilla con su pequeña mano y se paró de puntitas para poder besarlo. Eric le correspondió enseguida. Sus manos bajaron a la delicada cintura de su esposa y el beso comenzó a intensificarse, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar: tenían una plática pendiente.

Al se pararse Eric notó los ojos confundidos de Ariel, como la noche de su boda y supo que no podía aplazar más el momento y además no lo quería así.

— Ariel, ¿recuerdas que tenemos una platica pendiente?

— Si… —asintió ella un tanto confundida.

— Ven, sentémonos en la cama —pidió, nervioso—. De acuerdo —tomó aire—. Primero me gustaría decirte que este tema no es en realidad difícil por lo que implica, sino, no sé muy bien cómo explicártelo dado a que antes no tenías un cuerpo humano, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Esto es algo muy importante en una pareja, aunque no es lo más importante de una relación ¿me entiendes? —ella volvió a asentir—. Bien, te lo diré como yo lo pienso: Nosotros los seres humanos, somos complementos. Tu me complementas y yo a ti de forma emocional, es decir, no somos iguales, tenemos intereses distintos y pensamientos distintos que nos hacen un todo. Nos enriquecemos juntos, aprendemos el uno del otro, nos amamos, nos correspondemos, nos gustamos. Pero también existe otra forma en la que nos complementamos, y esa es la forma física —Eric sintió las mejillas encenderse y vio pestañear a Ariel que le prestaba mucha atención—. Nuestros cuerpos se complementan para procrear, esa es nuestra función biológica pero no es sólo eso, no es sólo así de simple.

— Se complementan… —susurró—. ¿Es la forma en que ustedes…? ¿en que los humanos tienen hijos? —preguntó ella un tanto tímida pero comprendiendo un poco aun sin tener toda la información.

— Así es. Pero como te digo eso no es todo. El acto involucra sentimientos, sensaciones, amor… entrega hacia la otra persona. No es algo que se haría con cualquiera, sólo con aquella persona que tu sientas que es especial.

— ¿Y tú… lo…?

— No, es la primera vez —la interrumpió enseguida antes de que ella pudiera pensar otra cosa—. Cada quién lo ve diferente. Muchas personas prefieren esperar al matrimonio, otras no, es una elección personal y muy respetable. Sin embargo yo, siempre te estuve esperando, Ariel. —atrapó su delicada palma en la suya y sintió un latigazo de adrenalina corriéndole en el cuerpo—. Quería encontrarte y, ahora me muero de ganas de que esto pase contigo, no sabes cuánto. Has entrado a mi vida a romperla, a cambiarla… a ponerla de cabeza y me encanta. Te amo, estoy loco por ti, te lo digo enserio.

— Eric, jamás he conocido a un hombre tan bueno y generoso; tan tierno y entregado… tan amoroso como tú. Entiendo lo que quieres decirme aunque no lo imagino del todo.

— No hay prisa, preciosa. Te irás acostumbrando a tu cuerpo y podrás entenderlo y yo seré paciente, no hay por qué apresurarse —Ariel tomó la mano libre del joven entre las suyas y él notó que temblaba también—. Biológicamente se le llaman relaciones sexuales, pero, nosotros le hemos puesto un significado más bien emocional y le decimos “hacer el amor” —volvió a sonrojarse. Ni en sus sueños más locos se había imaginado tener una plática de este tipo con ella, pero estaba bien. No se sentía incómodo, sólo era la timidez normal de los dos.

— Enséñame, por favor —pidió—. Me da miedo porque es algo que no comprendo y no conozco pero, lo siento… mi cuerpo lo sabe y lo pide y el tuyo igual, por favor… —dijo, bajando la mirada. A Eric le dio un vuelco el corazón pero lo deseaba muchísimo. Besó sus manos, luego le levantó la barbilla y la miró con dulzura…

— No te avergüences. Es algo normal entre dos personas que se aman como lo hacemos tu y yo. No quiero que tengas miedo de hablar, de decirme lo que sientes y piensas. Yo por ejemplo me muero de nervios.

— Los dos estamos temblando —advirtió ella—. Y nuestros corazones están agitados.

— ¿Ves como es algo muy grande? Involucra cada parte del cuerpo que reacciona a lo que va a pasar. Nuestros sentimientos son el motor que provoca todo esto.

— Es hermoso —suspiró ella.

— En verdad lo es.

Eric se acercó a la pelirroja y tomó sus labios con dulzura. Lento, suave, delicado como su primer beso en la playa. Colocó su mano en el cuello de la chica y lo acarició con los dedos. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a lo que sentía en esos momentos, estaba nerviosa pero quería vivirlo todo al lado de ese hombre generoso y apuesto, quería comenzar a vivir cada cosa que la vida humana le tenía preparada.

El beso cambió pronto. El marinero bajó la tela de los hombros de la sirena para dejarlos descubiertos. Ariel lanzó un pequeño gemido y el cosquilleo la invadió de pies a cabeza, lo deseaba, esperaba algo y no sabía qué pero seguramente llegaría. No había que ser muy experto para saber lo que ella debía hacer; temblando, buscó los botones de la camisa que usaba su esposo y uno a uno los fue desabotonando hasta que dejó su pecho al descubierto. Ariel frenó el beso en secó, cosa que sobresaltó al moreno.

— ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te incomodé?

— Es sólo que… —depositó ambas palmas en el pecho fuerte de Eric y recorrió los bordes de sus marcados músculos forjados entre brisas y tormentas. Muchas otras veces había visto los torsos de los jóvenes de Atlántica, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, el cuerpo del castaño la hipnotizaba. Eric cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro ante la caricia.

El rey, terminó de quitarse la camisa y la depositó en el piso. Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Ariel para que lo acompañara. Una vez ella de pie, su esposo se puso detrás de ella, tomó su cabello y le despejó la espalda. Suavemente depositó besos en su blanca piel y fue bajando el cierre de su vestido hasta que éste cayó por su propio peso al suelo. Se colocó nuevamente frente a ella y la tomó en brazos para depositarla con cuidado en el lecho. El marinero se atrevió a contemplarla por un momento; jamás hubiera imaginado tener a una mujer tan hermosa como esposa, poseedora de semejante belleza y misterio que lo intrigaban y le atraían a la vez. Su blanca piel le sorprendió en sus piernas y vientre. Los dedos de sus pies eran pequeños y delicados y su cabello rojo coronaba la escena siendo el contraste perfecto, largo, sedoso… rojo. La curva de su cadera lo llamaba a besarla y sus ojos, chispeantes, curiosos, expectantes no hacían más que aumentar su deseo.

— Eres hermosa Ariel, la más hermosa sobre la tierra y el mar —ella se sonrojó ante el comentario y no supo qué decir. Pero no hacía falta. Eric se posó encima de ella con cuidado, tratando de no poner todo su peso en la delgadita figura de la pelirroja—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Peso mucho?

— E-Estoy bien —aseguró ella nerviosa por el contacto de sus pieles. Sentía los pectorales de su esposo encima de sus ropa interior y también sentía sus piernas fuertes entre las de ella—. Tranquila, pararemos si es incómodo o no te sientes bien, sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió y él aprovechó para arrasar con su boca. La besó con toda la pasión que le fue posible, esa que llevaba acumulada por algún tiempo en su interior. Ya no la sintió sobresaltarse, al contrario ella estaba correspondiendo y lanzaba pequeños suspiros.

Pronto Eric quitó el sostén de Ariel y quedaron al descubierto sus lindos senos. Bajó también su pantaleta y aprovechó para quitarse el pantalón y su bóxer que salieron volando. Y entonces la verdadera experiencia comenzó. Él fue hacia las aureolas de sus pechos y las besó suavemente. Ariel por su parte exploró la bien labrada espalda de Eric y llegó hasta sus glúteos. Poco después fue consiente de que había algo que le rozaba entre las piernas y su curiosa mano no paró hasta tocar aquello. Eric lanzó un gemido bastante audible cuando la sirena descubrió su erección.

— E-Eric —balbuceó ella, mirando su miembro y un poco asustada al escuchar a Eric gemir.

— Es parte de mi cuerpo —explicó—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ante la cara de sorpresa de su pelirroja.

— Sí, sólo que no pensé, no imaginé… aun ni lo imagino.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó, obligando a su mente a permanecer cuerdo por si ella decidía que no estaba lista.

— No… h-házlo —pidió ella, pues también era lo que pedía su cuerpo.

— Princesa, te amo… somos complementos tu y yo, recuérdalo… —entonces Eric separó un poco las blancas piernas de la chica y empujó suavemente su miembro dentro de ella, despacio. Aquella cavidad se fue amoldando al tamaño de su pene y comenzó a abrirse paso. Casi enseguida él notó la cara de dolor de la sirena y paró por un momento—. Te duele mucho ¿verdad? —le preguntó muy preocupado. Ariel había tenido aleta de pez prácticamente toda su vida y no había tenido ni idea de lo que era tener relaciones sexuales y menos de que un dolor así le esperaba en ese gran día, y se sintió culpable—. Perdóname, debí haberte dicho esto también…

— ¿Va a pasar este dolor? ¿siempre será así? —preguntó con cara compungida.

— Sólo esta vez, porque es la primera, el dolor debe pasar transcurridos unos momentos y después no volverá a suceder… —explicó él, más preocupado y culpándose. ¿Es que había arrastrado a su esposa hasta esto? Eran sus deseos de hacer el amor con ella, mientras que ella lo desconocía todo.

— Sigamos —pidió la chica.

— Ariel, yo… de verdad lo siento mucho, no quería que…

— Estoy bien, si dices que esto va a pasar te creo… ven —le pidió que se acercara y retomaron un apasionado beso y la exploración comenzó de nuevo. Eric continuó empujando, hasta que se supo totalmente dentro y el vaivén comenzó. De inmediato se le escapó un gemido a ella, uno fuerte y la sensación de placer comenzaba a inundarle el cuerpo. Eric se permitió emitir sonidos también e intensificó la penetración cuando el latigazo de placer le inundó el cuerpo.

Le besó la frente, las mejillas, los pechos y el cuello. Ella jadeaba en su oreja y repetía su nombre.

— Te amo —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos que le respondían extasiados. El rey se sentía dichoso y tremendamente feliz. Había deseado que ese día llegara con la persona indicada y no lamentaba en absoluto haber esperado para ese momento. Para ser de ella su primera vez y ella la suya.

— Te amo, Eric —contestó ella, esbozado una sonrisa. La pelirroja no podía describir todo lo que sentía. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que hacer semejante acto con Eric le traería tantos sentimientos a la vez. Pero todo era hermoso, desde que él se lo había comenzado a explicar, la forma en la que su esposo valoraba tal acto y en cómo la estaba haciendo sentir le decía que no se había equivocado en su decisión y en que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días explorando el cuerpo de Eric y que no se cansaría. Eso era hacer el amor con la persona que amas y por fin lo estaba experimentando—. E-Eric, siento que algo pasa —externó al sentir su cuerpo listo para un paso más. Eric lo supo, ella estaba lista para el climax, al igual que él.

— Estamos listos, preciosa… —alcanzó a decir antes de que un grito por parte de Ariel le avisaba que estaba llegando y él se puso a la par.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y sincronizadas fue lo único que escucharon por un buen rato. Eric se retiró con cuidado de su sirena y se tendió al lado de ella. Ambos buscaron la mirada del otro.

— Ven aquí… —el rey la atrajo hasta su pecho. Ambos escucharon las respiraciones agitadas y sintieron el corazón enloquecido—. Gracias, Ariel. Esperé este día y soy tan feliz de que fuera contigo… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué piensas de esto?

— Mi corazón va a salirse —dijo con una risita nerviosa—. Pero ha sido hermoso, estar así contigo… me… me gustó mucho —enrojeció totalmente y Eric depositó un beso suave en sus labios—. No sabía que se podía sentir eso…

— Ni yo —admitió suspirando al recordar todo lo que ella le provocó.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados y besándose, hasta que el rey sugirió tomar un baño. Ariel había enfilado primero hacia la bañera y él la siguió. Al principio ella se sobresaltó, después Eric se sumergió con ella y le explicó que era perfectamente normal el bañarse juntos en una pareja. Por supuesto que no fue sólo eso, volvieron a hacer el amor y esta vez entre un baño delicioso de burbujas.

* * *

Celeste había salido al balcón de su habitación a tomar aire. Estaba molesta. Nada de lo que había planeado o pensado que iba a suceder con su visita casual al reino de Eric había salido bien.

Empezando porque ahora el guapo marinero estaba casado con una hermosa desconocida y ella sentía herido el orgullo debido a que no había sido requerida en la boda y porque sentía que no podía competir en belleza con la pelirroja.

Había llegado apenas unas horas y ya sentía que debía salir huyendo de ahí y evitar humillarse más. Encima de eso Grimsby se había dado cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer con Eric y no quería arriesgarse a que las cosas se le salieran de control.

Debía entenderlo, había perdido su oportunidad.

La brisa fresca impregnada de sal le meció el cabello con fuerza y ella suspiró. A lo lejos vio a Eric y a Ariel caminando por la orilla de la playa, tomados de la mano.

Conforme se fueron acercando, Celeste vio que la pareja platicaba sobre algo; Eric tenía toda su atención puesta en ella mientras Ariel hablaba. Podía ver el brillo que irradiaba la cara del marinero, sus ojos y su sonrisa resplandecían.

Ella se notaba tímida pero sonreía ampliamente también y Celeste notó como las olas rompían cerca de ella a cada paso que daba, era como si se sincronizaran con sus pies. Como si Ariel ejerciera algún tipo de magia.

— Debo irme de aquí, lo antes posible —susurró para sí al ver como Eric alzaba a Ariel y daba vueltas con ella.

La chica no pudo soportar por mucho mas tiempo tal derrame de amor así que fue hacia su habitación designada, tomó su bolso y paraguas y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo en donde aguardaban los carruajes del príncipe.

Grimsby se la encontró a medio camino y ambos se examinaron con la mirada por un rato sin decir palabra, hasta que el consejero real habló:

— ¿Va a alguna parte, princesa? — la cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

— Al pueblo… quiero ir al pueblo —mencionó tratando de retomar el control sobre sus nervios.

— Bien, le diré a sus majestades que…

— No, por favor, están algo ocupados y yo quisiera ir por mi propia cuenta, sólo necesito un carruaje, sé conducir bastante bien…

— Una princesa como usted no puede andar por el reino sola y mucho menos conduciendo por su propia cuenta, Eric se molestaría conmigo si la dejo ir —

— Estoy segura de que no será así, pero si hay algún problema hablaré con él y le diré que fue mi idea. Sólo… quiero despejarme, por favor —lo miró suplicante.

— De acuerdo —concedió Grimsby con una leve sonrisa. Sabía el motivo por el cual Celeste huía. Y hacía lo correcto. Se acercó a uno de los cocheros y le giró instrucciones—. Por favor, vaya con la princesa Celeste al pueblo o a donde ella le indique, si lo precisa espérela en algún lugar en lo que ella hace una visita al reino.

— Entendido señor —obedeció el lacayo que le extendió una mano a Celeste para que subiera.

— Gracias —dijo ella deprisa y subió al carruaje, impaciente por salir de ahí.

* * *

— Y entonces, mi padre pensó que yo me le saldría de control y puso a Sebastían a que fuera mi niñero, en parte también estaba enojado porque no fui al concierto… era un día importante para Sebastían, siempre me lo reprocho pero, no podía evitar dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad.

— Así que explorabas barcos… —exclamó Eric. Ariel asintió con una sonrisa enorme. Recordaba esos días y la emoción que era para ella encontrar algún objeto nuevo—. Eso me recuerda a que tengo algo para ti —Eric vio enseguida como el rostro de su esposa se iluminaba y sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre juntar tu colección de nuevo? —ella asintió con emoción—, bueno creo que tengo algo con lo que podemos empezar. Acompáñame.

De la mano, Eric condujo a su sirena hacia su habitación en donde guardaba el primer objeto que quería que ella tuviera.

Al entrar, el moreno se dirigió hacia su mesa en donde se ocupaba de planear y seguir las rutas de navegación de su reino. Jaló uno de los cajones y sacó una caja de madera alargada que depositó en manos de Ariel.

Ella observó el contenedor gastado por los años como si fuera una piedra preciosa.

— Esto es sólo la caja que lo contiene. Este recipiente está hecho de madera, al igual que los barcos y las mesas, pero lo que en realidad quiero que tengas es esto —jaló la tapa y puso al descubierto un pequeño telescopio color dorado—. Esto se llama telescopio y sirve para ver las cosas que están lejos. Nosotros los marineros los ocupamos para observar el cielo y predecir el clima, ver otros barcos o buscar tierra firme. Me lo regaló mi padre a los cinco años y fue el primero que tuve.

— Pero es algo muy valioso, yo no… debes conservarlo tú —se lo alargó ella, de regreso, negándose a recibir algo tan importante.

— Estará aquí contigo y conmigo, no tienes porqué rechazarlo. Esta colección será de los dos. Quiero que tengas todo lo que había en tu cueva. Todo lo que reconozcas, pero sobretodo cosas nuevas que ames y te gusten. Y yo te ayudaré y serán cosas de los dos ¿de acuerdo?

El momento fue interrumpido por alguien que tocó la puerta.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Eric, rezando porque no fuera Celeste.

— Soy yo… otra vez —admitió el mayordomo detrás de la puerta.

— Pasa Grim —concedió Eric. Al ver la cara de su consejero se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Se trata del barco pesquero… no hay rastro de ellos, debieron haber llegado hace tres días.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó él, alarmado. Ariel pudo ver el temor en los ojos de su esposo—. Pensé que habían pasado al puerto de Suecia antes de venir para acá… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

— Y así fue, pero lo último que supe por la carta del capitán Payne fue que había tormentas en el mar báltico pero que avanzarían tratando de regresar para que el cargamento estuviera a tiempo.

— Algo debió haber pasado —comentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Debemos ir a buscarlos… —sugirió, ideando rápidamente un plan—. Reúne a los marineros que quedan, que icen las velas de Odense y zarparemos de inmediato.

— P-Pero Eric… es peligroso —comentó con cautela pero algo alarmado.

— No Grimsby, él debe ir —habló al fin Ariel leyendo en los ojos del rey lo importante que era para él su flota. Grimsby se asombró, pero Eric ensanchó una enorme sonrisa—. Ve… mi padre los guiará estoy segura que vas a encontrarlos.

— Gracias… —susurró él, tomando ambas manos de su esposa y apoyando la frente en la de ella—. Grim, por favor haz lo que te pedí, zarpamos en treinta minutos.

— Si Eric —fue vaga respuesta que obtuvo de su delgado y canoso amigo antes de retirarse. En realidad no era que Grimsby no quisiera que fuera a rescatar a los marineros, mas bien estaba muy preocupado de que las cosas se salieran de control.— Te ayudaré a empacar —comentó Ariel corriendo hacia el armario y sacando una valija de ahí.

— No Ariel, Carlota puede…

— Por favor… quiero ser de ayuda… —pidió ella.

— Está bien —asintió él—. No sé cuantos días serán. Podrían ser dos o una semana… todo depende si hay buen o mal tiempo.

— Pondré suficiente ropa —comentó ella rebuscando en los cajones, sacando pantalones y camisas de su esposo, lo más cómodo que encontraba.

Eric por su parte metía en otra maleta varios pergaminos, su compás, una brújula y su telescopio. Se consideraba un buen marinero y como rey y por su formación un buen navegante y conocedor del océano, pero debía prevenir, confiarse no era su característica y mucho menos de algo tan impredecible como el mar.

Media hora después ya estaban listos para zarpar. Los marineros que quedaban al servicio del rey habían tomado sus puestos en el barco.

Tomados de la mano y llevando maletas en mano, Eric y Ariel se acercaron al muelle para que él arribara. Los seguían Carlotta y Grimsby unos pasos atrás.

Eric observó su barco por un momento y después volteó a ver a Ariel. Aprisionó su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y le plantó un gran beso en la boca sin pena ni tapujos, frente a todos.

— E-Eric… —susurró ella, sonrojada y sorprendida.

— Antes mi alegría más grande era zarpar en este barco con estos hombres y navegar por días. Hoy, tú eres mi felicidad, mi más grande tesoro Ariel. Eres mi complemento.

— Te amo, Eric —le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y echándosele a los brazos.

— Volveré pronto —dijo y besó las manos de su reina.

— Estaré esperando —concedió, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.

— Sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero por favor, cuiden mucho de ella —les pidió el rey a su consejero y ama de llaves quienes asintieron en silencio. Eric los miró por un momento. Luego se acercó a Carlotta y la abrazó. Acto seguido fue con Grimsby e hizo lo mismo—. Estaré bien, no se preocupen, ella me espera, pero ellos también.

— Ten cuidado —le recomendó la ama de llaves.

— Por favor Eric, no hagas locuras, piensa en tu esposa y en nosotros —pidió Grimsby, visiblemente afectado.

— Todo estará bien, viejo.

Eric volvió cerca de su sirena, depositó un último beso en la frente de Ariel como despedida y después subió al barco.

Ariel se quedó de pie en el muelle despidiendo a su esposo, agitando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos, hasta que el barco se hizo imperceptible a lo lejos.


	5. Aprendizaje

Ariel miraba las olas del mar que se mecían embravecidas. Estaba en la playa del castillo, había ido hasta ahí descalza. Hacía dos días que Eric había partido, mismos que se le antojaban como una eternidad.

La brisa jugaba con su largo y suelto cabello y chocaba con sus mejillas… aquello le confortaba un poco a la princesa del mar, aunque en su pecho aun podía sentir algo de angustia. Si tan solo pudiera contactar con su padre y decirle lo que estaba pasando para que ayudara a Eric… pero las visitas de su papá y hermanas eran esporádicas e impredecibles… en ese momento deseaba tener su aleta de vuelta para poder nadar a Atlántida o ir en busca del barco de su esposo y acompañarlo.

— Va a volver, tienes que mantenerte relajada —la voz de Celeste sobresaltó a Ariel. La princesa había ido hasta ella y cargaba sus zapatos en una mano. Desde que Eric se había ido poco se le había visto fuera de su habitación o en el castillo hasta ese momento.

— Lo sé —se limitó a decirle.

Celeste la observó con detenimiento. Examinaba su rostro y trataba de escudriñar sus ojos azules en busca de aquel misterio que emanaba de ella. La princesa invitada observó la blanca y etérea piel de la jovencita y su definido cuerpo y sintió verdadera envidia de que él la hubiera escogido, aunque no lo culpaba, era realmente hermosa.

— ¿Estás preocupada? —Ariel asintió—, ¿no sabes que tu esposo es un excelente marinero?

— Si, lo sé, y sé que ahora el mar no le haría daño, pero el deber de una esposa es preocuparse y desearle suerte y eso hago, pido por el, porque vuelva entero con todos sus marineros. A veces también pienso que estoy siendo muy tonta y que quizás lo decepcionaría y entonces ese pensamiento me hace fuerte, y aquí estoy, esperándolo.

— No creo que lo decepciones en ningún sentido, haces lo que él te pidió… —Celeste suspiró. Aquella chica era tan inocente y noble que no podía odiarla del todo—. Estos días los estuve observando mientras hablaban y puedo decirte que jamás vi a Eric observar a nadie como te observa a ti…

— ¿D-De verdad? —preguntó curiosa ella, alejando sus pensamientos de preocupación.

— Aunque me pese admitirlo, es cierto. No sé como lo lograste, pero lo atrapaste, él te ama de verdad… lo puedo ver muy claramente.

— Y yo lo amo a él, mucho…

— Si, eso también se nota —le concedió. Ambas se quedaron calladas, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Me iré mañana…

— ¿No esperarás a que regrese Eric? —la morena sonrió. Definitivamente Ariel era muy diferente a ella. En esos momentos se sintió mal por la forma en la que se había estado comportando con ella.

— Tengo deberes reales que atender, y en realidad solo estaba de paso. Ahora que me he cerciorado que mi querido amigo Eric tiene una hermosa esposa que lo adora, creo que puedo irme tranquila. Así que creo que, debería irme a empacar ya…

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? Sirve y platicamos —le preguntó Ariel con la mirada encendida.

— Es una buena idea.

* * *

— Y entonces, cuando mi padre entró a la sala y vio que su jarrón carísimo de la india estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo, Eric se echó la culpa de inmediato. Mi padre sabía perfectamente que no había sido él, pero no dijo nada, y nos “regañó” a ambos, aunque en realidad no fue nada severo, se hizo el enojado —ambas jovencitas rieron.

Estaban en la alcoba de Celeste, empacando su ropa en las maletas que había llevado la princesa.

— Eric realmente es bueno —dijo Ariel suspirando.

— Lo es y sé que tú también lo sabes, pero parece que hay algo que te preocupa. Sé que no somos las mejores amigas, bueno, apenas nos conocemos, pero ya estamos aquí y a menos que quieras contarle tus penas a Grimsby o a Carlotta, puedo escucharte.

Ariel miró a la castaña y sintió confianza. Si bien, en primera instancia le habían surgido inseguridades respecto a ella, el pasar de los días le ayudaron a darse cuenta de que Celeste no era una mala persona, sino que en realidad ella no la conocía. Así que decidió probar porque se sentía algo abrumada y porque, debido a que ambas parecían más o menos de la misma edad, se podían entender.

— Bueno es que en realidad… digamos que Eric y yo no nos conocemos tan bien del todo y quisiera saber muchas más cosas de él… y me siento algo insegura de no saber o haber vivido cosas con él, sé que es tonto, pero, me siento un poco así.

Celeste se admiró un poco de las inseguridades de tan hermosa chica. Una parte muy pequeña de ella le indicó que eso era un foco rojo que podía usar a su favor, sin embargo, al ver la cara de Ariel que esperaba su respuesta u opinión, rechazó el pensamiento. Eric ya le había dejado claro que estaba loco por la pelirroja, además de que, aunque no le había caído en gracia la noticia de la boda, ella buscaba a alguien que la amara. No iba a ganar el amor del príncipe separándolo de Ariel o intentando alguna locura, ya le había quedado claro.

— Entonces, es cierto lo que se comenta en el reino —dijo Celeste—. Eres de otro mundo… Ahora entiendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tu aura… no sé cómo decirlo, pero todo en ti apunta a que no provienes de un lugar como el nuestro.

— Soy la última de las princesas del reino de Atlántida. Solía ser una sirena —soltó Ariel con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a su hogar, su padre y sus hermanas.

— Atlántida —susurró—. Alguna vez leí sobre ella pero todo parecía un mito… y resulta que estoy frente a una de sus princesas, ¡Qué maravilla! Oye, pero… ¿cómo es que tienes piernas? —la castaña le miró los pies y dio vueltas alrededor de ella como buscando que en cualquier momento apareciera su cola de sirena.

— Mi padre, el Rey Tritón, digamos que él tiene ciertos poderes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Eric y yo estábamos enamorados me convirtió en humana.

— Ya veo… bueno, Eric no eligió a cualquiera como su esposa y eso me alegra. Él es un gran hombre y tiene a una mujer muy especial con él. Respecto a tus temores Ariel, quizás no tenga mucha experiencia con el asunto de las relaciones, pero, lo que puedo decirte es que todo se dará poco a poco. Si no conoces algunos aspectos de Eric entonces creo que puedes preguntarle, no le veo nada de malo. Quizás suene raro, pero es algo simple y obvio. Aunque ahora entiendo de donde vienen tus dudas… desconoces muchas costumbres de… la tierra ¿es eso?

— Si, hay muchas cosas que no sé y me siento algo perdida.

— Bueno, en cuanto a conocer un poco más de Eric, no hay más, debes preguntarle directamente lo que quieras saber y procurar hacer muchas cosas juntos como al parecer lo venían haciendo.

— Si, antes de que llegaras me llevó a ver la construcción de la universidad. Quiere darle lo mejor a la gente del pueblo. Me encantaría que cuando regrese retomemos algunas cosas.

Celeste se la quedó viendo mientras una idea se le ocurría.

— Ariel, ¿qué clase de Reina quieres ser? —lanzó la pregunta la chica mientras se tomaba el mentón con una mano.

— Me gustaría ayudar a la gente y saber lo que les aqueja o si hay algo en que pueda mejorar para que vivan bien.

— ¿Y si hablamos en cuanto a tu hogar? ¿Eres de las que piensa que los sirvientes se tienen que encargar de todo?

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que no sé hacer las cosas…

— Y supongo por lo poco que te estoy conociendo que, te encantaría aprender ¿cierto? —A la reina se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió—. Bien, su majestad, vamos a planear algunas actividades para hacer. ¿Tienes algo donde podamos anotar?

— Vamos al estudio de Eric, ahí encontraremos.

* * *

Eric entró al cuarto del capitán empapado de pies a cabeza. Estaba algo preocupado. Llevaban dos días en la embarcación y aún no daban con el paradero de sus demás marineros, aunque eso lo atribuía también a la tormenta que los azotaba en ese momento. Eric atravesó la habitación y fue hasta el ventanal de la popa. La niebla espesa los rodeaba y el barco se sacudía de un lado al otro. Él había sido el último en entrar al lugar asegurándose primero que toda su tripulación se resguardara.

— Solo queda esperar, su Majestad —dijo James mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

— Lo sé, pero estoy preocupado por los demás —externó el Rey, mirando a los demás que también estaban acomodados por la habitación. Estaban cansados—. Todos, quiero que descansen un poco en lo que la tormenta pasa —anunció él con una voz fuerte.

— ¡Sí, señor! —gritaron al unísono.

Eric le dedicó una última mirada al ventanal y se fue a sentar al lado de su marinero de confianza, James. Él era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, hijo de uno de los marineros que habían servido a su padre. Se conocían desde que Eric estaba pequeño.

— Pensé que ahora que se había casado con su majestad, la reina Ariel, su suegro el rey Tritón nos daría su favor —comentó James, sin pena. Eric sonrió ante la mención de su suegro.

— Yo también, pero, en realidad él no tenía forma de saber que viajaríamos en este barco. Aunque me hubiera agradado que así fuera, tendríamos menos problemas para encontrar a los demás y volver a casa. Extraño a Ariel, aunque sé que apenas han pasado dos días —admitió él con un poco de pena.

— Desde la boda han estado juntos, es normal que se sienta así. Si le sirve de consuelo a estas alturas de la vida aún extraño a mi Beatrice cada que zarpo.

— Llevan muchos años de casados —comentó Eric que sabía que James y su esposa habían estado juntos desde los quince años—. ¿Siempre supiste que querías casarte con ella?

— Desde que nos conocimos cuando ambos teníamos quince, sentía algo muy especial por ella, pero éramos pequeños. Pasamos tres años de noviazgo esperando alcanzar la mayoría de edad y entonces nos comprometimos. Aún éramos muy jóvenes pero ese tiempo de espera sirvió para conocernos mejor, solo hasta entonces dimos ese gran paso —relató el marinero. Eric sonrió con un poco de pena.

— ¿Puedo confesarte algo, James?

— Sabe que cuenta conmigo, su majestad.

— Ariel tiene dieciséis y yo bueno dieciocho y ahora no puedo evitar sentir que nos precipitamos un poco —James lo miró preocupado—. No me mal interpretes por favor, soy muy feliz de haberme casado con Ariel, la amo, la adoro… pero lo que me has contado… nosotros no nos conocemos tan bien…

— Disculpe mi osadía mi señor, mi historia lo ha puesto a pensar cosas que…

— Si, pero no es tu culpa enserio, es sólo que, nos estamos conociendo apenas y hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ella y vivir a su lado…

— Majestad. Cada situación, persona y matrimonio es diferente y lo que hayamos hecho Beatrice y yo puede que no les hubiera resultado a la reina y a usted. Me alegra saber que está feliz, no he tenido el gusto de tratar a mi reina personalmente, pero se nota que es xencantadora y muy noble.

— Los presentaré regresando, pero tiene razón, en verdad lo es, James.

— Respecto a conocer a su esposa, yo sigo conociendo a la mía aún hoy. Así que no se preocupe, tienen que pasar tiempo juntos y la convivencia hará que comiencen a saber más el uno del otro. Mi consejo como alguien que lleva un matrimonio desde hace años es que hablen mucho y hablen de todo, así sea la más mínima cosa. Además, usted tiene la ventaja de que ella no es de este… _reino_ así que hay muchas cosas que ella no conoce y usted puede enseñarle.

— En eso tienes razón James —sonrió Eric al caer en cuenta que eso era verdad. Sin querer ya lo había comenzado a hacer, hablándole a Ariel sobre la universidad que estaban construyendo en el reino y sobre conseguir algunas cosas de su colección, sin embargo, faltaban muchas cosas más y estaban ansioso por regresar, verla, abrazarla, besarla y pasar tiempo con ella.

— Ustedes son jóvenes mi señor, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas no van a salir bien. Son felices y se quieren, ahora sólo hay que comenzar a sentar las bases de ese matrimonio.

— Gracias por tus sabios consejos —le sonrió el noble soberano—. Ahora, tratemos de dormir un poco para reponer fuerzas. Espero que cuando despertemos esta terrible tormenta haya pasado —deseó el Rey.

* * *

Ariel contempló la lista que Celeste acababa de terminar de hacer. La chica se la pasó y ella leyó emocionada:

_Aprender a cocinar_

_Ir de compras con Carlotta_

_Clases de modales con Grimsby_

_Clases de baile con Eric_

_Clases de canto_

— Estoy segura que puedes aprender mucho del chef Loui y sorprender a Eric de vez en cuando. Ir con Carlotta de compras hará que comiences a relacionarte entre la gente del pueblo y conozcas más los lugares, las tiendas y las personas, también los objetos por supuesto. Las clases de modales incluyen el protocolo en la mesa y en eventos, entiendo que eras princesa de Atlántida, pero creo que las costumbres pueden ser diferentes. Las clases de baile…

— ¡He bailado con Eric antes! —exclamó Ariel efusiva, recordando la vez en la que pasearon por el reino y terminaron bailando en la calle.

— Ya lo creo, pero hay varios estilos, creo que deberías aprender varios, para futuras fiestas a las que puedan llegar a ir —le guiñó el ojo y la pelirroja asintió—. Y bueno las clases de canto las agregué a tu petición… ¿te gustaría aprender?

— Sé cantar, llevé música desde pequeña —explicó la reina, recordando sus clases con Sebastian—, sin embargo, las clases no serían para mí, me gustaría enseñar, a niños.

— Vaya, esa es una buena idea. No es muy común ver reinas como tú, querida. Pero supongo que a Eric le complacerá. Bueno, esto es en lo que puedo ayudarte para darte una guía de cosas que puedes comenzar a hacer.

— Creo que sería buena idea comenzar con el Chef Loui. Iré a decirle. Espero que quiera.

— No va a negarse. Estoy segura de que no quiere perder el empleo —rio bajito la princesa—. Iré a mi habitación a seguir empacando, te veré más tarde, Majestad —Celeste le hizo una reverencia y Ariel la miró extrañada.

— No me habías dicho así y no es necesario, somos amigas ¿no? Sígueme tratando igual, no me gustan los títulos.

— De acuerdo, pero que no nos escuche Grimsby o perderá los estribos.

— Tienes razón —sonrió la ex sirena.

Ariel salió del despacho apresurada en llegar hasta la cocina. Tenía las ganas renovadas y estaba ansiosa por comenzar a aprender miles de cosas.

— ¿Está segura Majestad? —le preguntó el Chef con una amplia sonrisa.

— No quiero quitarte tu trabajo, sólo quiero aprender a hacer algunas comidas sencillas o incluso postres y sorprender a Eric de vez en cuando ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

— Estaré encantado, mi reina. Sólo que esto necesita algo de planeación ¿Me deja anotar los menús que podríamos realizar? Teniendo eso listo podríamos empezar mañana.

— Sería perfecto, Muchas gracias. Prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en aprender.

— Disculpe, su majestad, Ariel —la voz de Grimsby los interrumpió desde la puerta de la cocina—, parece que tiene visitas —le anunció señalando hacia la ventana que había en la cocina. Ariel se acercó y divisó la playa a lo lejos. La silueta de su padre caminaba por la arena a lo lejos. Sin más, salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Ariel atravesó la cocina, el gran salón y salió por la puerta que daba hacia la playa. No sabía cuántas escaleras había bajado en tiempo record, pero agradeció no haber perdido el equilibrio y caer.

Sus pies tocaron la arena y fue cuando el rey Tritón se dio vuelta y la vio. Su padre le ofreció los brazos y ella se lanzó hacia él.

— ¡Papá! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Yo también mi niña. Tus hermanas y yo te extrañamos muchísimo. También Flounder y Sebastián.

— Papá, estas… estás usando piernas.

— Tenía curiosidad de saber qué se sentía y es algo extraño ¿Ya te acostumbraste?

— ¿No me viste correr hacia ti? ¿Por qué no me has visitado?

— Pensé que necesitabas tiempo a solas con tu esposo ¿en dónde está Eric?

— Tiene dos días que se fue con su tripulación, se suponía que uno de sus barcos con sus marineros debía haber llegado hace días de un viaje, pero no fue así. Se preocupó y fue a buscarlos. Iba a pedirte que lo cuidaras, pero no tenía forma de comunicarme contigo.

— Mi niña, creo que vamos a tener que arreglar eso.

Tritón tomó su tridente que había recargado en unas rocas cercanas. Apuntó a la roca y un resplandor apareció. Cuando el brillo desapareció Ariel divisó una especie de collar.

— Cuando lleves esto y lo aprietes con fuerza contra tu corazón me llamarás y vendré. Si te metes al mar mientras lo lleves puesto, te convertirás de nuevo en sirena, por si algún día quieres visitarme a mi y tus hermanas —le explicó poniéndole el collar sobre el cuello. Ariel lo observó bajando la vista. La cadena era de oro y el dije era un diamante irregular de color turquesa.

— Es hermoso… ¡Gracias, papá! Aún sigues salvándome de todo.

— Hará las cosas más fáciles para nosotros. Y bueno, creo que ahora debemos ir a buscar a Eric y a los marineros ¿me acompañas?

A la pelirroja se le iluminó el rostro. Pero de pronto recordó que Celeste seguía en el castillo.

— ¿Podrías esperarme aquí un momento? Tengo que informarle a Grimsby, Carlotta y a Celeste y después nos iremos.

Ariel salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección al castillo. Al cabo de unos diez minutos su padre la tenía de regreso en compañía de Grimsby, Carlotta, Max y la princesa Celeste. Los sirvientes de Eric lo saludaron con una reverencia.

— Gracias por cuidar a mi hija —les agradeció el soberano del mar.

— La reina es la luz de este castillo —dijo Carlotta abrazando a Ariel con fuerza.

— No tiene por qué agradecerlo su Majestad, ahora es parte de nuestra familia. Nos ha comunicado que irán a buscar a Eric. Usted es su padre, así que sabemos que estará muy bien. Nadie más conoce el océano como ustedes.

— Los alcanzaremos y nos aseguraremos de que estén bien y la dejaré con Eric. Uno de mis súbditos vendrá a avisarles que todo se encuentra bien, porque sé que será así.

— Celeste, lamento tener que dejarte sola, pero quiero ir con mi padre para asegurarme de que Eric está bien.

— Entiendo… A-Ar… majestad —corrigió enseguida ante la mirada extraña de Grimsby sobre ella—. Yo me marcharé mañana temprano, así que no se preocupe por mí.

— Papá, ella es la princesa Celeste. Es amiga de Eric de hace varios años, pero ahora con su visita nos hemos vuelto amigas también.

— Es un honor conocerlo, rey Tritón —la morena le hizo una reverencia y éste correspondió de la misma forma.

— Me alegra que mi hija haga más amigos aquí en su nuevo hogar —comentó el orgulloso padre acariciando la cabeza pelirroja de la más pequeña de sus hijas.

— Vayan con cuidado, por favor —pidió Carlotta.

— Lo haremos —Ariel le dio un fuerte abrazo a Grimsby, luego a Carlota, removió el pelaje de Max que movió alegre su cola y después le dio un abrazo a Celeste.

— Gracias por todo. Por favor, visítanos nuevamente y escríbeme, estaré feliz de saber de ti y te contaré todos mis avances de lo que he aprendido —la castaña la abrazó con fuerza. Se sorprendía de ella misma. Había comenzado pensando en ella como una amenaza, pero la verdad era que Ariel era demasiado buena y linda, y no podía odiarla o hacerle daño. La princesa se arrepintió profundamente por haber mostrado una mala actitud con ella en un principio y sobretodo con Eric. Ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de sus inseguridades y de sus caprichos—. Ha sido poco tiempo, pero me has enseñado mucho, Celeste. Gracias.

— Mi reina, usted ha sido la que me ha enseñado más cosas de la que se imagina. Gracias a usted. Nos veremos pronto.

— Nos vamos entonces. Esperen noticias nuestras pronto —anunció Tritón y les hizo una reverencia leve con la cabeza. Él y Ariel se dirigieron al mar. Las olas les besaron los pies a ambos y ellos comenzaron a adentrarse. El mar, tranquilo los recibió. Ariel se estremeció al sentir el agua salada contra su cuerpo. Había extrañado esa sensación. Ambos nadaron un poco y cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar la arena, se sumergieron. Debajo del agua el rey del mar hizo un movimiento con su tridente y el par de piernas de ambos fueron sustituidos por sus colas.

* * *

Celeste miró a lo lejos a Ariel que hizo un salto para mostrarle a la chica su cola de sirena. La castaña no pudo evitar una sonrisa. 

— La reina sí que le dio una lección ¿cierto? ¿o solo estaba pretendiendo con ella? —lanzó mordaz Grimsby, poniéndose al lado de ella.

— Sé que piensas lo contrario, pero no, no estaba fingiendo. Ella es… es tan buena que me arrepiento de todos mis berrinches y de haberme comportado como una loca. Espero poder disculparme pronto con Eric acerca de mi comportamiento. Estuve a punto de causarle problemas.

— Me alegra escucharla hablar así princesa. Ha ayudado a nuestra reina y ella la ha ayudado de vuelta.

— Ella es muy especial, sin siquiera proponérselo y yo nunca podría competir contra eso. Un gran hombre debe estar con una gran mujer.

— Oh, no debería hacer tales afirmaciones hacia usted. Si me permite, es usted una princesa muy inteligente, valiente y una gran mujer, simplemente, tiene que buscar a ese gran príncipe que la vea con esos ojos.

— Ya llegará —sonrió la jovencita admirando el mar que se mecía tranquilo y deseando que Ariel y Eric regresaran con bien de aquella travesía.


End file.
